


Refuge and a Gangster

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), The Pianist (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, And Wilm has some very stong feeling for his jew as well., And maybe still do some over the phone flirting with Wilm, As is Szpilman, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, But like thomas is bad with comforting, Canon Jewish Character, Crossover, Dont worrie thoeugh my baby will be a happy man by the end of this., Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Forgot to say Szpilman has a big thing for Wilm, Gay Sex, God so menay people aee predjuce agenst him, He does actually get really good comfortibg, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nature, On a brighter note he gets a simi happy ending, Panic Attacks, Picturs, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Refugees, Seals (Animals), Some Humor, Some comfort, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wladyslaw is a scard boy, Wladyslaw is very distrot, but i like to watch him suffer as well., god I love him, hes still learning to cope, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-04-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: Wladyslaw Szpilman is a well known Polish-Jew who plays the piano professionally for a living. Life seemed grate and grand for him until his lovable home country becomes over run by Nazis who claim that the jews are the issue. So he tries hard to run off, reach trains and borders, avoiding his death and finally escaping parallel menay times. Days turn to weeks, weeks to months until he's safety out of a hell ridden county and has hidden away on a boat going God knows were. Upone meeting his destination he is no longer the happy young man he once was. Could some people take pity on him and allow him to stay, or will things become worse than they were to begin with?I had recently re-watched the move "The Pianists" with Adrien Brody in it, and also recalled sevral rumors about the Blinders one day going into World War 2 for the series. So in a drunken haz of brilliance, I decided to write this fanfiction becuse I have been thinking about this for a week now and have to write it.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Wladyslaw Szpilman, Wilm Hosenfeld/Wladyslaw Szpilman
Comments: 35
Kudos: 19





	1. Life is beautiful, but beauty must end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introduction/ Prolog thingy becuse it's mostly going to talk about Wladyslaw's life before everything went to hell. Also if you havent seen the move in wich I based this all around then go watch it, you will cry however. But it's a damn good movie! If you cant watch it then I'll be trying my best to put almost everything into this story.
> 
> Edit: So I realize this is basically as far from the actual movie, but trust me it'll work out just give it time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wladyslaw finds out hell is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly altered some things, I hope y'all don't mind, I also hope this good, and good feedback is welcome

Poland, a wonderful country full of religion and what had to be the best thing of sweets Wladyslaw ever ate daily or rather treated himself to on the weekends. Wladyslaw Szpilman was quite well known throughout his little region of Poland and was even more so across borders due to his popularity which earned him a little time on the radio.

And on this fateful day, he was doing precisely that, playing for hundreds of people both in Poland and the few that happen to get that radio station. It was a rather peaceful afternoon, and with times of war on everyone's mind, it was the least Wladyslaw could do. Was playing the piano much? Hell no, but it seemed to lighten most of everyone's spirits seeing as few people had called in beforehand to ask for specific songs by Wladyslaw. While bringing their spirits up also brought his up, and it seemed like that day couldn't have been more _exciting _he did suppose that much. The only excitement he wished for however was perhaps being able to lightly sing while playing, the station allowed it once so why not again? 

That was the type of excitement he wished for, but far from the horror that had was laying in wait for a specific moment. And just as Wladyslaw had started on his second piece of music the most horrible thing rang through the air. _A bomb had just fallen right on the station..._it thankfully hadn't harmed meany, but Wladyslaw wasn't sure if anyone was killed, he just knew the station host was alive. For once he had calmed his breathing and heart rate down, it was a task of having his ears stop ringing. Eventually, the awful ringing faded as he barely opened his eyes to look around the station at the horrors of rubble. Half of the building had begun to cave in and the roof was almost gone, he had also fallen from his seat with once the bomb hit, or in an erratic panic. 

He was unsure of which, although once he regained his composure, it all began to sink in. How he simply tried to refuse on if he saw blood pooling near large things of rubble, or if it was perhaps spilt coffee. (He knew what it was but he was just so scared that he couldn't stand the thought of it.) So after near seconds he suddenly found himself running down the street panting heavily as he tried desperately to go rejoice with his family. Much to his surprise it didn't take long at all, what normally took him 30 minutes to an hour, seemed to take no less the 20. He would have been very happy if it went for all the rubble he had to pass and the screaming he heard as he ran home. God he hoped they were fine, he wasn't sure but he repeatedly said prayers in wishing they were well. 

He finally reached his home, where all the family had been living and he happily enjoyed the warm food, and comfort of everything he could ever truly need. He nearly broke down crying as he stumbled into the building as he saw his mother in a fit of hysterical crying and his whole family huddled in the furthest reach of the house crying because they hadn't known who all lived or died that day. It ranged from people they hadn't known to people they knew as close neighbours and friends. Regardless it was heartbreaking, but once all had calmed down in the Szpilman household-they informed Wladyslaw that the British air raid was suppose to come and save them all.

That was over five weeks ago and since then Wladyslaw Szpilman had accidentally gotten separated while being chased around by Nazis like he was some dog to be played with. They didn't hurt him just bruise him s little and tell him to go home. When he did he was escorted to a ghetto, a different one from the one the family was and this sent him into hysteria. He screamed out and cried until there was nothing left in him.

It went on like this for a solid month before he decided to run off with what little he still owned.

》》》》》》》

Stray bullets, Nazis, dogs, trains and half a country of an adventure of peril had led him to his obstacle/savour. A ship. It was a U.K. ROAL NAVY ship as he could read from the side. He could die if he had gotten on that ship, but dear lord he just wanted out of fucking France alive. He had gone around Germany by going through the woods in the Cez. Republic for fucks sakes! So the ship looked very promising and he hopped into an escape ship still with all his belongings in his small suitcase that he grew to love on this journey, considering it held a lot of food in an apartment he made himself.

Beside of this all, it feet...odd for once he laid down flat in the escape boat he fell asleep. A much more pleasant sleep than when he was actually in any of the countries...yeah this could be good for him.

《》《》《》《》《》

He was uncertain of how long he was asleep for, but when he came to he noticed the ship had landed in England and remembered several things in the following order.

1\. He barely knows any English at all. 

2\. He just now remembers most his clothes have a forced star of David on them, that say 'Jude'.

3\. He remembered that there was a man...a nice german who helped him and was given a coat.

4\. When the Nazis chanced him like a dog they left more than bruises on his fair skin...and he thinks the burn is slightly infected now, and a variety of other things his mid keeps blacked out for now.

With all of those thoughts out of the way, he stumbles quickly off the ship and proceeds to rush away from the shipyard finds a warehouse to relax in before deciding to shave the new beard that he loathed. He was thankful he knew the basics of shaving and how to make his face soft again. He was also thankful for his hand mirror, that he definitely didn't steal after seeing it get through away. All in all, he enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere the place has to offer, he had even begun to eat some stale bread he owned! Yes, this was better than he expected and went rather smoothly too.

Nothing, and I mean nothing could ruin it now.

"Get the fucking crate and put it in the truck! Just because they're a fucking war going on doesn't mean we stop selling!" The sudden interruption caused Wladyslaw to jump from his spot near his pail of water wich intern got knocked over. "Shit." He regrets saying that still. "Shhh, shh... did ya hear something??" Fuck now it was time to go.

He grabbed his bag and humbly left his stale bread as he quickly and quietly left the way he came, an old worn outdoor. This sudden heartbeat that made it hard to breathe and walk forced him to stay near ally ways and hope for the best. He was uncertain of when he suddenly began to hold a wall for support, or even when the woman showed up but he did know that he shakily said "Yes, yeth..." before his eyes closed completely, a black void devouring him as he slumped against the staring woman.

《《《《《《

Ada Shelby Thorn was walking home after work one day when a young man caught her attention, it wasn't his clothes,(Not really considering he held a patch on his left arm.) But the way he was acting as if he was going to pass out. But he seemed to be acting more like Thomas did when he came back from the war, panic and confused while holding his chest.

"Pardon me sir, but do you need help?" He gave a bank look one she knew all to well from her brother, and all she needed was that stair to really know what possible hell's the man had gone through. And after a few moments, he gave a shaken yes, in a very heavy thick accent that didn't couldn't quite place, and then fainted against the wall. One thing was certain however she couldn't take him to her brothers, because he had the most uncanny resemblance to Luca Changretta, who is dead now, but this must have been his doppelganger.

》》》》》》

Wladyslaw Szpilman woke up without any shirt on and his body sore, and tight arm burning. When he looked over at it he saw it had bandages, but he couldn't remember from what, he marked it aside as he quickly noticed that he was in a pleasantly comfy bed and a very pleasant home. What he also noticed was that a woman had entered with something that smelled amazing. "Good morning! I'm glad your up, and I hope you like this." He wasn't sure of how to reply, the food looked great but damn he couldn't speak ant English.

"Errrmmm...a ya...Dziękuję Ci bardzo...errmmm...Da...Dank jooo very mmmuuuuchhh." His face felt red and hot as he tried hard to translate "Thank you very much" into English of sorts for her. He then pointed at himself and said, "Wladyslaw Szpilman." He held out a hand for her to shake and there must have been an issue with his brain because he didn't recall sitting up. "Mine is Ada Thorne it's a pleasure meeting you, and you are free to stay here for as long as you want...although you need to work on your English." His face fell hot once more as he looked away before carefully going to work at the deformed crepe looking things and fruits, he also drank all the tea Ada gave him.

He was gonna like it here, that much he was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention since this is a WW2 AU/Cross over most of everything that will happen will be taking place from all the seasons mixed together a little bit. But there are some parts that are hard facts such as seasons 4 & 5 being the main inspiration.


	2. Re-entering a safe place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wladyslaw has begun to remember the panics of war, and even more so while in Ada's home. So as he tries to settle himself down he jumps at small sounds and nearly faints when he decides to help Ada with housework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wladyslaw, he needs a bath but is still scared of sounds, also idk on how to write him trying to speak English becuse just becuse the movie was mostly English, doesn't necessarily mean he spoke actual English.

It was 11:24 p.m on day one of Szpilman being at Ada's home. His heart was still pounding in his chest from time to time, yet things seemed more simple. He was quite proud of himself actually, mostly due to the facts of him having gotten out of bed and made his way downstairs, and whilst doing so came across a young boy reading at the table. He could only assume the nice polite thing to do would be to say hello to the child, so he rummaged his thoughts for a few moments before trying to form the word in his mouth. "Halo, little one." He was praying that the words he spoke sounded somewhat English, with this hope came to the boy looking up from his book and towards the man. His eyes grew a little wide as staired directly at the man. "Who are you? And why do you not have any shirt one?? Why do you have bandages on you?" So many questions all of which he was unsure of how to properly respond.

"I em...Wladyslaw Szpilman und I em currently staying here." He had hoped this broken sounding English would hoping the boy understand, but it completely backfired seeing as he ran off yelling "MOM!!! There's a weird German man in the house!!" Wladyslaw felt very offended so he yelled out to the boy, "Jestem Polakiem! nie pieprzony niemiecki*!" This only fueled the boy's confusion as he went to search for his mother.

"Karl! That's our guest, and he's far from being german, my goodness I would have thought you were better than this." Szpilman looks nervously towards Ada who held a strong concern on her face for the fact of Szpilman looked a bit distorted from her sudden rise in her voice. "Hey now, it's alright, he's just well...quick to judge at times." As she uttered the remains of her sentence, he let out a breath he was unaware of holding as he began to lightly sniff and make an odd face. "I-it's fin...nearly an accident is all." He realized his eyes had begun to water as he silently teared up from the sudden shock. Why on earth was he crying from her raised voice?

With his thoughts swimming around in his head he also began fidgeting with his hands while looking down, this didn't last long seeing as Ada was quick to try and calm him. She did what she used to do with John way back when simply place her hand on his shoulder and give it a small rub and slowly pulling him into a warm embrace. This, however, did the opposite with Szpilman, it had him outright bawling his eyes out and pulling her close to him. "Oh geez... I wasn't expecting this, Hey now it's okay just cry it out." And cry it out he did, until he was a snivelling mess and hastily apologizing for his behaviour. "It's fine, my brother did the same thing and are probably relapsing from time to time...they were involved in the final days of the last war but boy is they fucked in the head."

The way she spoke about her apparent brother made him giggle some, a small smile had appeared on his face. "I dank you, Miss Ada, I've just been through a lot is all..." He suddenly moved away from her and looked around for a few moments. "I think I should one day introduce you to Thomas, I think you two will get along," She had walked over to Szpilman and was now leading him to a room, no, a _bathroom _with a tub, shower, all of it. '_Damm how can anyone afford this?' _Szpilman though. "But for now, you need a bath if your gonna be staying here with me, I'm gonna help you today because you are bloody bruised, and I don't need you hurting yourself." He gave an understanding nod as he leaned against the sink for a few moments as she prepared the bath. 

《《《《《《《《《《《《《

"Nie*...Nie...NIE! I don't need that's!" Ada was currently regretting bringing this man into her home, he was, in fact, worse than a child. How? Well, some parts she understood like wanting privacy while getting into the tub, grate she left for that. But he couldn't move his arms hardly and would wince when trying to wash his _v__ery _dirty hair, skin...he was just filthy really and looked like a vaguely taken care of tramp. He had stubble which looked like he was trying to clean himself but failed it was rushed, his skin was a hideous colour from dirt build-up and his overall hygiene was severely lacking. Did he not have running water from his home? Probably not maybe it was shut off by the horrendous Nazis.

"Just let me wash your hair and scrub your skin! If I let you do it your gonna hurt yourself or do a poor job." She didn't like the way he clenched, but she also didn't like people not being clean, so she took up being struck and raising her voice at him. She knew he had been through hell and back again, but damn he needed to be clean. "Look just let me clean you up and then I'll let you....let you...do something we'll get to that point later" Szpilman lowered his body into the tub more so she could properly wash his maddened and tangled hair. After she rinsed it out he gently and carefully washed, scribbled and sometimes rubbed his bruised skin which as it was being washed began to get a light pinkish red tent to it from the sudden irritation. "Don't worry I'll give you some lotion, and it'll help you okay." Her voice soothed him greatly in this trying time for him and he gave a nob before speaking. "Tak, wydaje się to w porządku.*" 

And he was fine until she had to go over scaring, and one of the few things that would keep him up at night. He had obtained several scares over the two years of the nazi invasion, and even more form his last year in the ghetto, and his parcels of coming to England. But amounts the small cuts and scares was the most horrific thing Ada had seen. 

The star of David had been burned into his skin and had begun to get infected and puffy. She had gotten un-infected the previous days before he woke up, but it still made her sick to look at it. "What did you do to deserve this cruel punishment?" Her fingers lightly traced the outline, which was on the back shoulder blade and still hurt. "I was a jew...they don't need any more reasons other than that to torment you and watch you suffer." It might have been her weekend heart or her empathy, but when he spoke she nearly teared up. His eyes had shone brightly, with a look of death and he looked completely dead when he spoke.

》》》》》》》》》》

After his bath, Ada did as promised and gave him some lotion which helped him greatly, but she also helped him properly shave the small stubble off his face and he was so happy and giddy about being clean. He looked like a happy young man again, 'This must have been what he normally looked like before the war' Ada thought to herself as she attempted to leave him to his own devices. Along with this, she had also washed his clothes and he was now in some brown pants, with his suspender on over his simple white dress shirt. He held a small shine in his eyes as he happily walked around following Ada once more.

"Care to help me cook?" 

"Tes, I would love too."

"Well your English is pretty decent I suppose...still needs work though."

Szpilman looked down at what she was making and his face went from a small smile to a sudden drop. 

"Ham?"

"Yes, I promised Karl I'd make it this weekend, and I have some co-workers who-oh." Realisation hit her 

"I'll help you make it but I'm afraid I cannot eat it." 

"That's understandable it's a small one nonetheless so it'll be fine."

"Thank you kindly." Was all he uttered as the two began to silently prepare dinner and he slowly adjusted to civil life once more. He was going to get used to this, was going to work through it but it would take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm polish! Not fucking german!  
*no  
*yes, that seems fine.
> 
> Also forgot to mention, basically, all canon from the peaky blinders is still canon here, but the brothers didn't go to war until the last few remaining weeks of it, and also no on re-enrolled into this new one because they have a liquor business to run damnit! Also, john still lives because damnit John, I liked him.


	3. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed and Szpilman has become a sort of housemaid/babysitting for Miss Ada. He had adjusted quite well for just being there a month. While being tasked with oddball chores, and watching Karl he is now tasked with getting groceries today. By. Himself.  
This seems fine, is fine, that is...if things would just go his way.  
"Who cares about accidents? I would but I feel like my life is one whole accident!" - Wladyslaw Szpilman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby boy...doesn't know what the world is like...well he does know, but like people are very judgemental.

A month, a sold month is how long Szpilman had been staying in the Thorn household. It was quite pleasant, very nice and relaxing, and sometimes boring due to the large absence of a piano. Aside from that, he found several ways to occupy his time and help keep his mind steady and not all over. 

So he had made himself a procedural by the second week, which went as following{yes he wrote this all down}

_》》》《《《《《《《_

_Monday-Don't do much, take it easy from the night before. Just wash up, do your own laundry, and practice English._

_Tuesday-Sweep, just sweep and help Karl when he gets home, then go finish your prayers{we do this all the time, no one can stop us now!!}_

_Wednesday-dust, if there is anything to be dusted if not, then do the laundry to help Miss Ada, and make afternoon tea{why they have a special time for tea?? Also, miss Ada is off on this day normally:) } go shopping with Miss Ada too._

_Thursday-mop, practic English{we do this every day at some point rember} later make dinner/help with dinner...take a nap these days due to being tired._

_Friday-Therapy?? I'm not sure Miss Ada just told me to not do anything on Friday and relax in a bubble bath{She's very wealthy if she can afford all of this!} So do this and write in the book she gave me.{Its under the bible in the suitcase rember}_

_Saturday/Sunday- pray on Sunday, relax more on Saturday...<strike>tray and talk about horrific dreams and my faces and sores from my parallels. </strike>Use the things Miss Ada gave you and <strike>stop feeling like a burden </strike>Talk to someone, maybe go drink some tea, call that random number you found in Warsaw?{it's the only nice soldier we found out, the one who gave us the coat that we still have for some reason?? <strike>Move calls to Monday evening when alone so you can leave a message</strike> for him? No...yes? Maybe.}_

《《《《《《《《《

From a look at his list in the early mornings light that peaked through his curtains, he gave himself a weak smile. The only part that he liked about the list was the last part about the soldier and his coat...even if he dis meet the soldier again, he wouldn't give the coat back any time soon, it was far to warm and comfortable! One question did pop in his mind however...what was the soldier's name again? He knew what it sounded like and knew it but couldn't quite place the syllables or how to properly say it in his mind. *_Knock**knock* _a sudden light knocking had him doing one of two things, shoving the list under his pillow, and then sitting up in bed. "Yes??"

The door slowly creaked open revealing a fully dressed Ada with her handbag in hand and a sorrowful look in her eyes as she walks over to the bed. "Hey Szpilman, I'm sorry but I have to go to work every day now for the rest of the new month...I just took off Wednesdays last month to help you." Szpilman was shocked by her words, be wanted to say something but all he could do was nod his head. 

"Thatz fune Miss Ada, but errmmm....do we still need groceries?" He knew this was a dumb question but it didn't stop him from asking. "Yes I'm afraid that we do need just a few things, but Karl is at school and I'll be at work so...why don't you do it all by yourself today see how you do?" He began to give a pouted smile but agreed to do this anyway.

"I'm very proud of you, now be good and afterwords come home and relax my little Jewish boy." The way she called him her Jewish boy made his face go red and his lips turn upwards in a smile. He didn't have a crush on Miss Ada he just wasn't that use to affection anymore so what little he got made him act silly.

《《《《《《《《《《

"Otay! Let's see...what the hell do I wear." This was a true task to accomplish. Not that he didn't have clothes to wear, he had some...he just well, all of them had the patch sewed into the fabrics(if they didn't have the star the needed papers and yeah... no a star is easier.) So he had to dig for a few things but found a simple grey outfit and tossed it on. "What's my colour plait today... grey, just like my life...HA!" He began to lightly giggle at the very poor joke about how his life was meek and grey-toned, how there wasn't much colour in it anymore but there wasn't. _'I'm unsure of which is more concerning, my sense of humour, or my depleting mental state...' _well at least he was self-aware of his depleting mental state. 

"Okey focuses, we must function as a member of society liiiii-AAAAHHHH!" A rather loud sound could be heard from down the street and it made Szpilman scream out in fear. "PIERDOLIĆ*!" His heart was racing and he felt very cold like all the life had been drained from his body and was suddenly shaky on his legs. "P-pierdolić...I must sit." His breaths had begun to come out in rushed uneven pants as he tried to calm himself down. He succeeded in distracting himself as he began to get dressed in a rushed manner, wanting both to be out on his own, but to also stay inside and not hear those sounds again. 

"O-otay...I have done the chores for today, and tea won't be an issue because I'm alone, yes alone...just like in Warsaw, no...yes...No! Nothing like Warsaw!" God he felt like crying, he looked like a mess. Yes, he was dressed and looked good and presentable, but even with fixing his hair back again he still looked like a mess. How? Well, he still had a bruise on his neck, and part of his lower left cheek that isn't hurt anymore but was aggravating as hell. And he had just had a crying session to himself from the noise he heard, and his eyes were now bloodshot.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, why must I cry at such silky things as noise and sound and oh dear god! I should've just stayed thier in fucking Warsaw!" The little voices in his head began to get overwhelming, he couldn't breath and was panicking from such silly things. The voices, when had they shown up? The panic, when did he not have it? The overwhelming dread and realization that his life should've ended back there in warsaw, how he should've joined his friends and family in the afterlife but instead chose to run away like a scared child. 

'_I'm worthless, I can't keep living like this!' _

_'Like what you have a good home and seem fine to me, what about your dear friends in Warsaw? Your a king compared to them!'_

_'NO, I'm NOT! I'm nothing but a burden on Miss Ada and little Karl...'_

_'Burden you are, maybe you should just go on with your life, leave her...I mean she missed so much work due to how week and panicky you are!'_

_'You jumped at a car backfiring, that's just sad and pathetic much like your life.'_

_'I'm not sad or pathetic! I'm a strong jew, I'll show you!'_

_'If your so strong you would've stayed to help your family not run away like a scared child begging for his dead mother...'_

** _'Hey! Hey, Szpilman it's fine your gonna get through this just breath because if you don't your gonna suffocate and pass out!'_ **

《《《《¤》》》》

"B-breath, how do I breath!?" Hitting his fist against the floor that he had slumped against as he tried to remember how to breathe. He soon somehow took in a deep cold breath into his lungs as he looked around the room. He was agents a wall by the dresser sitting on the floor and it was still mid-afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. "What did I need to do again? Oh..oh right shopping." He contemplated on evening stepping foot outside after what had happened today, the whole thing wasn't new to him, but damn did it make him tired and panicked. {Even if it wasn't new, this particular episode was very new, and quite hard on his mental state.}

》》》¤《《《

Going into public without protection was an awful idea. Not protection as in a gun, protection as in Miss Ada, without her to tell others to back off he was practically a sitting duck. But if he just keeps walking he would be fine, if he just ignored the odd looks he got from people he'd be fine. But he was actually fine, he had gotten everything except the loaves of bread, and had to go buy some...Champlain and wine?

"Pardon me, sir, I need two loaves of bread, one with dried fruits the other plain sir." the bakers was nice and calm, not much bustle and a very soothing atmosphere that pleased Szpilman greatly. And the Baker seemed more kind than the other people he had met, he was tall, had a beard and wore a scarf. "Well, not a problem mate! Say...your new aren't you?" 

"Em...yes sir, I come from Poland." "Poland! How the hell did you even get past Czechoslovakia?!" 

"I'm a talented man?" Szpilman said this in more of a confused tone more than confident, but nevertheless he was pleased to have met such a nice and understanding man. "Well alright, hey mate, keep outta trouble dangerous city London is...also that'll be 50 piece, on the house for a fella like yourself." The man gave Szpilman a wink as he handed him the now wrapped loaves. "Yes sir, will do sir an-gówno*..." he had dropped some of the change on the floor and was rather pissed about it. "Hey now leave it, the mice need to pay rent ya know." 

This odd comment made Szpilman chuckle loudly about what sorts of crazy things this man had also said to him during the afternoon. "Yes I suppose they do...well have a good evening sir, I'll be sure to come back soon." Szpilman gave the man a farewell, and the man gave his goodbyes as well. The bakery seemed normal, what Szpilman hadn't known was that the man was yes a Baker, but also while running a baker ran an entire still factory for rum and such things. 

"Onto the wine! Where the hell do I get that?" Szpilman said to himself quietly as he began to proudly walk down the streets.

《《《《¤》》》》

How did his life end up like this? How exactly did he wind up huddled in an alleyway having a panic attack? Simple he had just left fro. Getting wine, and had accidentally bumped into someone who was having a sample of what he assumed to be bourbon. While bumping into him the drink spilt and the man roughly, and loudly yelled at Szpilman. "You fucking idiot! Look you've ruined me best fookin suit!" The shock of the man's voice made him freeze and blankly stare at his fear. Yes, Szpilman was a bit taller than this man, but hight doesn't mean shit when you're scared out of your mind. "S-so sorry sir, I can perhaps just be on my way then?" Szpilman offered to the man, who must have been smarter than he looked. "Fucking Jewish aren't you? Came over here to take what little we have huh? Well, you have best get out of my sight before I tear you a new hole...or rip the one you have." 

Szpilman felt could feel tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as he practically ran out of the shop. He ran for some time before ducking into an alleyway and crying while hyperventilating some. The man was frightening yes, but he had triggered some awful memories from Warsaw. How something similar had happened, but how he hadn't gotten off so easily that time.

_ ******** _

_ "An accident! You want me to believe this is a fucking accident you God damn Jewish bitch!" An SS soldier alongside some random Nazi had decided then would be a great time to trip Szpilman and make him fall into a General. He hadn't harmed the general, or anything. Just simply bumped into him and was now profoundly apologizing to him. Unfortunately, this man wasn't having any of poor Szpilman apologizes. "You damn Juden are the reason this country is up in practical flames!" Szpilman let out a gut-wrenching cry as another harsh kick landing in his stomach. His body was burning and he was so cold at the same time, cold yet burning. "I agree with him! You Juden are a problem, I wouldn't be here if it went for you!" The SS soldier joined in on the 'fun' as they called it. Kicking him, spitting on him, overall humiliation before forcing him to stand on wobbly feet. _

_ "Ah...such a shame, I'd love to have those lovely lips wrapped around something of mine...wouldn't you agree?" Please god let him die here or send him a miracle for he doesn't want to be alive or even concise if they do those things to him. "Yes I agree, but just look at his pretty face! Like a lady's face almost, much prettier than anything I've seen." Fuck no, please God no! "Please don't, please I didn't mean any trouble, just let me go please." The two men bang to laugh hysterically as the General suddenly through Szpilman down onto the ground. "I know you don't, be we do...we mean lots of trouble for you Juden." Another sharp kick to his lungs had him whizzing and silently crying. _

_ "You two what are you doing!" A third voice made itself known to all three men and the SS soldier sudden ran off, he didn't get far due to a sudden gunshot ringing out through the air. "I said what are you doing." The general panic and began to speak in german as he soon quickly walked off. Szpilman prepared himself for the worst of it to come. "Hello, I know you're not alright, but are you able to walk?" Szpilman looked up to meet a captain and couldn't stop crying. The captain must have taken pity on him or something because he was kind enough to lead him back to Szpilman's home, and even gave him his own uniforms coat. "Mr Wladyslaw Szpilman, please be safe, not everyone is like me." The name of the man was....was... _

_ ********* _

"Wilm Horsenfild...he gave me a coat...he was a kind man." He wasn't even sure what had happened, he was now facing the front door of Miss Ada's home, groceries in the basket and hand on the doorknob. "How did I get here? When did I start walking?" He wasn't sure, but he was however certain that it was now cold, and he needed warmth. 

《¤》

"Szpilman how was the trip?"

"It was well...not many people were nice though..."

"That's understandable, but I'm glad you didn't run into too much trouble."

'_Go on, tell her about the panic attacks and the nice baker man!'_

"The baker man is very nice, gave me a discount on account of me being from Poland...made horrible pins though." 

"Ah, you meet Alfie, he's a jew you know! But he's more Russian than anything" did she just say, Russian?

"I beg your pardon, Russian? He's far to kind to be Russian." Ada looked over at him for a few moments before opening her mouth to speak. "I was going to say something but then I realized that the Russians are in evolved in the war now..."

"Yeah..."

"Well aside from the bakery, did anything else happen today? Think of something neat to tell me?" Neat? Tell her?

'_You blubbering fool, she means your past! Tell her you played the piano for a living...tell her about at last one dirty secret... how you loooovvvveee m-'_

_"_I can play the piano, and did that for a living professionally back in Poland, even went on the radio, played at balls and banquets everything!" His eyes had grown wide and he said this all very fast and rather loud.

"Well...that's very lovely, but erm...are you alright when you said that you looked panicked." 

Shit, he wasn't expecting that. "Yeah...yeah just, thoughts are...bad today." '_Yeah really bad if you remember that damn german cabinet you thought was just soooooo hot.' 'Shut it, he was very attractive in my blinded eyes...and besides he was nice to me.'_

While Szpilman was zoned out Ada had come over and placed a small kiss on the temple of his forehead, her having worn lipstick as per normal, left a mark on his head. "W-what? What was that for?" She smiled and ruffled his hair like she would with Karl or one of John's kids. "Its just something I do when kids are silly, and right now you're a silly kid." He was young but damnit he didn't need to be called a kid all the time he was 27! 

"Y-yeah just didn't know is oll..."

He wasn't sure if he could fully get used to this, maybe he could he couldn't but he would have to learn to deal with his mental state before going out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fuck  
*shit  
I made him have not one...but TWO episodes of PTSD and a panic attack because well I thought it would be nice. Also, I'm fully aware of what happened in the movies with him and Wilm Horsenfild, there wasn't really anything between them but hey...I have to even out his torment somehow so I made him a very friendly Nazi Captain that saved Szpilman. That's the nice thing to do when tormenting a character you love dearly. Also, don't worry next chapter will be much sweeter and kinder.


	4. Mistakes are made but sorry wont fix things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Szpilman gets a surprising, yet pleasant phone call, he and Ada get into a fight about said phone call (Ada might have been eavesdropping) and he gets yelled at by her. He runs off to the bakery of Alfie and learns looks are even more deceiving than they were before. He goes from there to another place and is found by a mysterious man by the name of Thomas Shelby, who seems nice enough and hires him as a new butler for his home. 
> 
> Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fucking christ I hope this is a good one!! I'm so worried it's either poorly written or planed or something...but like if Thomas acts out in the show due to his own psychological traumas I thought Szpilman, when overwhelmed, would overreact to things...also yes there's a shit tone of dialogue no I'm not sorry.

The day was a Friday, Szpilman loved Fridays because on those days he took long warm bubble baths that soothed his skin and let his whole body soak in the nice warm liquid. "Ahhhhh, this is life." He had was his hair which was now fairly shorter than it was when he originally showed up in England, he even put it back in its usual place and it felt nice. (Link at the end should lead to his hair cut that he currently has) The bubble would rub against his skin and he felt so smooth and silky, and the overall feeling of both water and bubbles made him feel so at peace. 

"Mmmm...I should probably get out and get ready for the day." And so he begrudgingly sat up from the tub and began to drain the now rather cold water. As he did this he slowly got out of the bathtub and began to dry his now clean skin off. He quite liked his skin, quite liked how smooth and silky it felt. "Ah, my beautiful skin still littered with scares but still pretty." Well now at least he was very positive about things today, having himself a better day than normal.

"Well, time to go put some clothes on." And put on clothes he did, he looked like he was going out on the town from what he put on...well it was very cold outside that day, so he had gotten fully dressed in his dress shirt, vest, coat overcoat, slacks, and socks he even put on his scarf. "I might look silky but I'm warm!" Silly he did look, but oh how warm he was. So with him being warm, he decided to go read his book, which he dug out of his suitcase and began to walk by the hallway downstairs when he heard the phone ring.

Not wanting to be rude he answered the phone, and when he did he was surprised by the voice on the other end of the line. "Errm...Hello, is there a Wladyslaw Szpilman in the house I could speak too?"

The phone has been in the office which had a chair, was something Szpilman had never been so grateful for, seeing as he promptly sat down and began talking to the man on the other end of the line. 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎the whole phone call▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Why yes, this is him, and who might this be" he knew who it was but still.

"Wilm Horsenfild my little jew! I had two miss calls from you and wanted to make sure you're safe."

"Yes, Wilm I'm safe I was just having some episodes and could only remember jour number."

"Perfectly reasonable...but when had your English become so good??" 

"Over a month in England and not learn English? You must have gone mad Wilm!"

"No not mad...just sad." His voice audibly changed as he uttered this to Szpilman. 

"Why are you sad?"

"They want to force me to resign from the position of captain and take a vacation...I've been in poor mind since you left."

"Are you sure it's not your wife?"

A broken voice was all Szpilman could hear after he said this.

"Ves...ves it is my wife! She left me!"

"Oh I'm sorry...you could always secretly come over here! Change your name...and your job and things...we could open a bakery."

"What is it with you and pianos and baking?"

"I like sweets and using my fingers is all."

"Oh, I bet you're a great cook."

"Eh... it's edible...but I like my cooking."

"Oh, I know...but do you ever miss me?"

"Yes I do, you were my little light of hope while in Warsaw."

•••They continued to talk with one another about several random things, how the day was to what had happened to one another in a month. Szpilman was quite happy, what he didn't know was that Ada had gotten home an hour early and had stopped outside the door of the office, happily listening in on Szpilman's conversation. Just because she had gotten married and was a good person, didn't mean that she wouldn't eavesdrop.•••

"Well yeah that's fine Wilm...but is there anything else?"

"Yeah, are you alright? Any episodes or problems? Anything happen that I wasn't able to to help with?"

Szpilman's heart broke, he felt his pulse slow and tears prick in his eyes. God yes, he had too many problems and was still so broken. And god the number of times before and even after he knew Wilm, he was always being hurt.

"Y-yes... oh god yes! Wilm, Wilm I've been hurt so much...they...they burned me, put my star into my skin and laughed when I screamed! God Wilm all I keep praying for was for you to come in and save me... I always fucking pray for you..."

A slight visible silence washed over both of their lines, or rather Wilms end was silence, but Szpilman was crying and suddenly slightly snivelling. Wilm through about what to do to help his dear little jew on the other end of the line. It then hit him, something he heard the polish people constantly sing when he was smaller and would have to travel there.

"Hej, tam gdzieś z nad czarnej wody

Wsiada na koń kozak młody.

Czule żegna się z dziewczyną,

Jeszcze czulej z Ukrainą.

Hej, hej, hej sokoły

Omijajcie góry, lasy, doły.

Dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń dzwoneczku,

Mój stepowy skowroneczku."

Szpilman's small snivels and crys began to come to a slowing halt as he heard a sweet and very soft voice at the other end of the line. He knew this song, it was a beautiful song that spoke of a man leaving his homeland to go and fight, he never realized this until much later though, he had begun to dislike it from the Russian soldiers singing it...but it would always hold a good place in his heart and make him feel wonderful at times, mostly due to his mother had sung it. 

"Hej, hej, hej sokoły

Omijajcie góry, lasy, doły.

Dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń dzwoneczku,

Mój stepowy

Dzwoń, dzwoń, dzwoń

Wiele dziewcząt jest na świecie,

Lecz najwięcej w Ukrainie.

Tam me serce pozostało,

Przy kochanej mej dziewczynie."

Wilm's voice sounded beautiful, how his voice quietly hit the notes like the softest tunes on Szpilman's lovely piano. How each little note and world became perfectly articulated, so he couldn't help but quietly join in as well.

"Żal, żal za dziewczyną,

Za zieloną Ukrainą,

Żal, żal serce płacze,

Już jej więcej nie zobaczę.

Wina, wina, wina dajcie,

A jak umrę pochowajcie

Na zielonej Ukrainie

Przy kochanej mej dziewczynie.*"

Szpilman slowly stopped singing as did Wilm, when both parties had stopped they felt an odd joy fill their chest as one of them spoke.

"Your voice is beautiful, but please god be safe...I can't have my sweet baby jew going off and getting hurt."

'_I'm his sweet baby jew?' _"While I was still I Warsaw you should have just cleaned me up and used me as a trophy...say I'm a very special jew."

"No...no because zhen others would want you and no one can get near my jew unless they are especially nice...and no one is over here."

Szpilman let out a small chuckle as he felt his body relax while listening to Wilm's voice.

"Rember that time I found you drunk? Drank my last bottle of wine? Aaah...it was the good wine too! It was for ceremonies!"

It was Wils turn to start laughing and yes he couldn't forget the one time he saw Szpilman angry. "Ves, ves, I remember...that was three months after I gave you my coat, came by to help you."

"You're so sweet...how did you get caught up in the world you work in?"

A long silence on the line told Szpilman that Wilm was in deep thought. "I'm...I'm not sure how it all began just that one day I was a happy family man and then the next I'm in the Nazi party at the captain ranks."

"It brakes my heart knowing that we could have potentially been good friends...maybe you could have come seen my sh-" Wilm cut Szpilman off with a very true statement. "I've already seen and heard you play the piano, you played it for me when I was watching over you..." "yeah...yeah I guess I did, huh?"

They both knew their time on the line was coming to an end, both knew that if they weren't careful they could get into trouble so instead, they gave each other a callback time and hoped for the best.

"I wish you luck Szpilman if you wish to talk call me."

"Yes, I'll be safe Wilm, and you be safe too the Russians are getting bad as are the English or so I heard."

"I will...but I might take your advice...now what's the magic words?"

Damnit not this again...he calls him his captain one time while in Poland and now that's all he wants to hear. "Goodbye, my dear little captain."

"You know full well were the same hight!"

"Goodbye Captain Wilm Horsenfild be safe please."

"I will...and goodbye Wladyslaw Szpilman, you be safe too my little Juden friend."

With their final goodbyes, they had hung up on one another. Both being in a daze between reality and a clouded bison of euphoria. The feelings were mutual to a degree but they would be lying if they said they didn't have some sort of love for one another. Whether it had been a deep bond that made while in Warsaw, or if it was meant by faith that they meet. They weren't sure but damnit they lived one another's kindness and partly lived off of talking to one another...good the phone bill must be high now for both of them.

▪︎▪︎▪︎Ada the small Shelby snoop▪︎▪︎▪︎

Szpilman happily exited the office after having simply stayed at the now hung up phone. A dreamy look in his eyes and a smile on his face as he exited and was greeted by a very peculiar sight. Ada had been downstairs looking up at him with a concerned look on her face. (Although we know what she was doing he doesn't) "Szpilman are you okay? I came home early and heard you on the phone then heard you cry, sing, and then talking again...most of it I didn't quite understand through."

His heart went from feeling nice and light to heaven and filled with dread. "It was...it was errm...a...friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"Just a friend Miss Ada." He was acting to odd...too out of it for it to just have been a friend, and she wasn't even there half the time so she never really knew what all he did. "Well is it a boy, girl, jew, polish, german, french what are they?" Szpilman began to tap his foot in an irritated manner as he heard her speak, a sudden need to drop this topic and move on from it filled his chest and made him feel more in control of himself. "No...you don't need to know who they are, what they are, or what they do...all you need to know Ada is that they are nice." Ada knew patients, she had grown up in the Shelby household and had a troublesome husband, who gave her Karl...she knew patients. But just because she knew of it didn't mean she could hold her tongue for long, or that this sudden secretive outbreak made her blood boiled less. (Ah yes the Shelby temper...the worst kind of temper.) 

"I'm sorry...your living in my house for free...the most you do is clean and have mental breakdowns, and I get to wake up to that sometimes...just because I've had a brother who's dealt with this doesn't mean I like it." Her voice came cold and made Szpilman sudden confidence leave him completely. "Well, I still have a right to personal life."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said. I. Still. Have. The. Right. To. A. Personal. Life."

"Once ageing, my house, for free...for a solid two mothers almost...tell me who the fuck you were talking to." 

"No."

She couldn't help it, couldn't help the way she acted on instructive behaviour for when she felt out of control. It was always either hit and yell or cry and drink. This time it was hit and yell at the poor man before her. Once again she deeply regretted the aftermath of having pushed him against a wall to yell at him, but you can't just say, _"Oh I'm sorry I did that, sorry I hurt your feeling but let's go back to trusting me with you 2 mental disorders yeah?" _No...no that's not how life worked, and not how life worked for Szpilman who had pleasantly of horrible experiences in his life, but when he felt too attacked and too overwhelmed by life. He would runoff. How do you think he started piano? He would run off to his grandparents home to play there and relax during the school weeks of being saddened and stressed. (Back then he had bad anxiety poor boy has always had issues.)

"You... you're not nice." His voice came out chocked and broken sounding as his eyes began to tear up and she realized that having a temper wouldn't always get the answer you wanted...especially with Szpilman. "No, listen...listen Szpilman I'm sorry I yel-" he made a sudden dash upstairs and was quick to lock his bedroom door as he tosses a thing if clothes, the coat, his other pair of shoes, his books and some other things into his suitcase and then ran. He ran out the door, practically drove down the stairs and out the door into the cold evening air. (He had put his shoes on and hat, along with unlocked the door..)

"Szpilman wait! I'm sorry I did those things just come back we can talk it over!" He could hear her voice, but his body keeps moving on its own. His breathing circulated in and out and began to burn after a while, his feel keep hitting the sone path he was currently running on with his suitcase in hand. And he wasn't sure where exactly he was running to, only one place came to mind and that was the bakery. So he ran there, hoping for the best outcome all while having hot tears running down the side of his face.

《《《¤》》》

"Sir? Mr Alfie? Are you by any chance here?" Szpilman had gotten into the bakery, which was, in fact, open but looked very dead and deserted. The once calm atmosphere was replaced with an oddly eerie one that made him frightened. "Ummm...Excuse me? Ezsuse me is anyone here?!" His voice came more loudly this time and seemed to get someone's attention seeing as a back door off the side opened up and a man who wasn't Alfie excited said door. "Who are you?" "I-I'm Szpilman...I came to see if I c, c, cold work h, here..here yeeeeaaaa!" He was suddenly picked up with his arms being squished and carried down into the dark basement like an aria that held very little lighting that did scream murderous and eerie death light." 

"Postaw mnie! daj mi spokój*!" Szpilman was visibly panicking from not only trashing in the mans very strong grip but also his overall way of dealing with a stranger seemed horrible. "Olly, What the actual FUCK! Are you doing to this poor boy? Brought him down here for what reasons exactly?!" He soon enough was placed on the ground once more but was held in place by the man, who's named appeared to be Olly. "He wants a job."

"Job...I thought you were staying at Ada's place?"

"N-No...Niiiiiieeeeeee." his voice barely came out considering he was heavily sobbing and crying now. Tears streaming down his face as his eyes began to burn and his face turned red. His breathing came in short gasps and his nose was running as he tried snivelling at it. Nothing really worked through and he looked over all pathetic and was practically begging them to not kill him.

"Kill you? What the fuck are ye on about mate??" Alfie only got more loud cry in response and more snivelling. The snivelling, however, did become a problem once he started to uncontrollably hiccup and gag at some points. "Jesus fucking christ someone gets this boy some water! I don't need him throwing up all over in my fucking still room!" 

《《《《¤》》》》

Alfie wasn't nice...Ada was but he didn't want to go back there yet. So instead he took his time sipping the water and listing to Alfie's nonsense as he slowly began to feel very calm...a little to calm like he had been given a mixture of things to make him calm. "What's in theh water?" Yep definitely a little too calm. "Oh don't worry, it's not poison, no...no...just. a mix of herbs and things to make you calm the fuck down." And it did make him calm down from crying but he soon found himself feeling sick once more and still having to empty the contents of his stomach. "Fuck it was supposed to help you relax and sleep mate, not fucking Pokeball over the place." He was puking in a bucket but damn Alfie was mean.

°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••

"Now one of two options now that your better and calm...you stay work, and basically do as I tell you, or you leave and nevah even come back 'ere again unless it's for bread mate...and I'll take off that discount." Szpilman was too drained of life to care about discounts, to scared to stay, and to disoriented to even understand everything the man said to him. All he knew was it was either stay or leave. He left and stabbed into the streets of London as he fanned himself with his hand. Yes, it was very cold, so cold infect that when someone took a breath, you could see their breath leave a fog behind in the air...but he felt a sudden wave of uncomfortable heat and fever was over him. Like the sun had been beaming onto his skin and was walking through a deserted wasteland that was also cold.

》》¤《《

He didn't know how long he was walking for, how long he had begun to feel disoriented, or even when the panic had started but God it made him run all over the place like an absolute madman. He had been walking down the street when he felt a sudden uneasy feeling, so he picked up his pace a little more. This helped some but soon, once again someone had done something as dumb as simply screaming at someone else and then he heard something loud and painful to hear. '_I'm going to fucking die if I don't find someplace to stay!' _He wasn't, but god his mind wasn't taking no for an answer and had him running full force into the nearby allies, streets, and even roads. 

So how exactly had he wound up faint out in the middle of a road and a car stopped in front of him? Simple really over exhaustion from having been panicking and also having become very ill from his uneven breaths and heartbeat. (It was normal was just beating to fast from his sudden panic attack)

The car that had stopped for him seemed nice and normal, nothing too nice or anything but then again he nearly had his eyes open and could fuzzily hear two to three voices emerging from the car. 

"Well, who is the drunk fuck?"

"He isn't drunk Arthur, he's just barely conscious, doesn't even smell of anything besides...vanilla?"

"What kinda bloke walks around smelling like vanilla Thomas!?" 

"I'm not sure bu-" Szpilman had suddenly been turned over by this strang and mysterious man. But once he looked at Szpilman he felt his blood run cold. '_He looks just like Luca...but he's dead and this once barely conscious.' _ Barely conscious and his breathes were pretty shallow as well. "Arthur come over here and help me him into the car! John puck up to his suitcase."

From what little Szpilman saw he could tell one was very tall and has a mustache, the other very short and clean shaving with a strong smell of whiskey on him. And the third ones that he could tell more about was the one holding him. He had icey blue eyes that forced Szpilman's eyes open and look at him. Wich, he didn't mind except he was well...very unwell this day. "W-we...were em I? Who are you..." he managed to get a few words out of his mouth but not many. "You're in London were going to take you to Birmingham to my house and were the Shelby brothers, I'm Thomas the one behind you helping you up is Arthur the one you can't see but can hear is John..." Szpilman gave a weak nod in response as he was suddenly hoisted onto his feet and was carefully guided to the car.

"Don't worry, we'll get some stuff in you to make you fe-" 

"NIE! NIE, I, I don't need a-anything I'm fine, fine!" The brothers knew now why this odd man was in a street in London with the type of clothes he wore. He wasn't from there and had seen more horrors than all three of them combined and had been through much more than Thomas could ever have nightmares of. "Hey no, no you like tea right? Earl Gray tea? Yeah? Yeah" Szpilman gave his head a few nods as a way to agree with the one called John who was trying to distract him and also help get him into the car(yes a three Shelby job, getting him into the car.) "Okey well, I can make you some when we get home, and it'll be fine. Get you some tea and a nice warm bed...the whole work my friend."

By this time he was seated in the backseat next to Thomas who had apparently volunteered to sit by him on their ride home to Birmingham.

《《《《《¤》》》》》

"Okey right, left, right, left, right...left." Arthur thought I would be a great idea to tell Szpilman which feet to use to walk would help him inside of the very large mansion of a house and it did to a degree but Arthur wound up practically carrying the strange man inside. Once inside, Thomas ordered him to go place the man into a bed, and then come back down and to have a talk amongst themselves. This, of course, doesn't take long when you have two mindedly intrigued and slightly nervous brother who want to know who this man is.

"So did anyone notice that he looks a lot like that Italian bastard?"

"Yeah, why we help him if he looked like that Luca fellow...I mean he shot Michel for god's sake!"

"Yes well...he isn't and if you notice the star on both his scarf and his coat jacket, he's in fact Jewish and might just have good English."

"But that doesn't make no sense tom...how would a jew get this mixed up over here and look that clean?" They all had valid arguments, but they were also all very tired that night, so cut the conversation off at "He's a jew and well ask it later." Yes, they called him it because well..they didn't know what else to call him.

"Alright, goodnight Johnz you too Arthur be safe and don't go off and get high or drink, go home and go to bed!" Thomas wasn't sure why he bothered with them at times...but he was still their brother and wanted them to be safe.

《《《《《《《《《《《

Out of all the rooms...all 14 guest rooms they dumped the jew in his own personal bedroom. Why? He didn't know, maybe they honestly didn't know, or maybe they did and this was a revenge of some sorts. "Hey, hey you there move over your in my spot..." the man slowly opened his eyes again and then suddenly shot up and began to look around the room, looking as if he had either lost something or cheeking for safety. "W-where? What? What the fuck?" Thomas couldn't help the chuckle that came from him as he watched this very confused man panic some and try to get out of bed, only to fall back onto the plush surface of this bed. "Hey now its okay, now I'm Thomas Shelby, I own this house and a business but I think I'd like you to work as a housemaid...is this alright?"

Szpilman slowly gave a nod and then a small smile as he began to take his scarf and most of his clothes off leaving his slacks and dress shirt on of course. "Tes...tes is fine...I'm Wladyslaw Szpilman but go by Szpilman...I'm from Poland and yes...that's about it."

"I've heard of you, my sister said you a famous pianist from over there...if you were staying with her showed you end up halfway out of England?" 

Sister? His sister was Ada? "I'm sorry...your sister suddenly-" "suddenly yelled and attacked yous, yeah that happened but she also told me that you wouldn't tell her something about a phone call...and as her big brother it's my job to find things out."

"He's a nice old friend who's a polish and managed to get into a different area to call me and tell me he's safe is all."

"Alright...well come here, maybe you could help guide me through some nightmares while I fend off you as well." It was only then when the lap light went off and a warm hand placed itself on Szpilman's side that he noticed how Thomas' breath smelled heavily of alcohol. This thought made him sad, but maybe it was a drink to cope type thing, he wants sure he was tired and still panicked about things. Yet...yet having this Thomas man by him how his hand rested peacefully on his side how their foreheads unconsciously touch when they were half asleep, and how they held one another in an odd embrace. An embrace that showed protection, they were protecting each other while they sleep.

And oddly enough Thomas for the first night, in a very very long time hadn't had any nightmares and Szpilman sleeps just a little better that night than most nights.

He liked Thomas, he could get used to him, in fact, he ready was used to him after only meeting him for barely a few hours...yeah he liked this mans he really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://resizing.flixster.com/dnrYhq-jSTD3_NOlBxblPFcdnXk=/300x300/v1.aDs2MDEwO2o7MTgzMTU7MTIwMDs3MDA7NDY5  
Image link above, it should show a photo of him.
> 
> *put me down damnit!
> 
> Good god...I'm tired and its finally being posted!!! Also, I hope this is a good chapter, I wasn't sure if it is or isn't because well yeah known..might be a bit much.


	5. To calm a broken soldier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szpilman awoke the next morning to a cold empty bed, and a head full of confusion. With this, he also met a maid, a rather nice but cautious maid named Mary, who feeds him and gets him a brand new suit asking him simple questions one of them being his work experience. Later on, Thomas arrives home, frustrated and detached as normal, he goes to do his nightly drinking except this time he is enchanted by a beautifully haunting sound on his piano, the only issues are...no one in the house could play it except grace, and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially Szpilman becomes a male nanny to Charlie, and the two of them are quick to make friends and Szpilman is surprisingly well at taking care of children. Later one some new things happen.

Szpilman slowly began to wake up with a sore body, and bitter taste in his mouth that seemed to have being lingering from the previous night. He lazily opens his eyes and was met with a very dimly lit room, rather dark actually, dark and rather quite messy. He slowly sat up in the bed and noticed just how messy it really was in one specific corner of the room. There were papers all over the place, empty whiskey bottles, and a very dirty fireplace. "Good god, this is making me sick." It really wasn't but considering he had begun a small clean freak after getting out of Warsaw and living awhile in England, yes he loved things to be clean and tidy.

He couldn't look at the mess anymore, and besides his stomach gave a very low growl as a way of showing that he obviously hadn't eaten in the past few hours. So he began to get out of bed and slowly walk towards the large wooden doors of the rather large room. "Why am I here?" He wasn't sure, and truth be told, could care less at this time. Instead, he was to focus on a very pleasant sleep emitting from downstairs that filled the house. A certain scent, that smelled both sweet, and rather amazing filled his nostrils as he slowly trailed down the stairs and followed the smell to a large kitchen. 

"Why good morning young man! Your just in time for afternoon tea." Afternoon? Had he really sleep until noon? That couldn't be good. "Em...yes, I suppose I am awake now and ready for tea..but do you perhaps have coffee?" It wasn't that he hated tea, it's just they couldn't flavour it to his liking was all, so coffee suited him more. "I'm afraid we don't have anything for coffee sir...but I'll inform one of the grocers to go get some next time he's out." Szpilman gave a small pout as he shook his head and ket his hands tap the sides of his legs in a rhythmic manner.

"That's quite alright, I don't mind tea, just wished for some coffee is all."

"Completely understandable Mr..." The old woman paused a few moments while looking at Szpilman with a confused look on her face. Szpilman realized the sudden pause was from the lack of a name.

"My name is Wladyslaw Szpilman, I go by Szpilman."

"Oh! Your that famous jew that plays on the radio! My sisters told me all about you when she visited Poland, before the war that was."

This knowledge brought a smile to his face, he did enjoy that select few people had in fact heard of him outside of his country, and even outside of Germany. "Here, eat some of this and go find a woman named Mary, she'll put you up for some work little one." What was people obsession with calling him little, or even kid? He once more was 28! Young, but still quite old.

"Yes, miss I'll get to that straight away."

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

The number of small pastries and other things had filled him, along with a great deal of tea, that was actually really nice for once. So with a full stomach, he went on his oddly long and confusing journey of finding a woman named Mary. Whom was very old looking and not the most pleasant thing to speak with. "Spilzmen, Spillman, let's give-"

"I'll be keeping my name thank you if you can say it calls for a pianist I'll come."

"Well then...do you have anything else other than working with pianos?"

"I know the basics of cooking, cleaning, I'm very good with children...but I mostly write and compose piano music, with the occasional lyric or two."

"How about you go, wash up, and you can be the new nanny for Charlie."

"But a nanny is a woman."

"Would you rather stand around in an uncomfortable suit and clean this house from top to bottom, or play with a four-year-old and make sure he gets his daily teachings."

"Let me go wash up and I'll tend to the child."

This was going to be a long, very long day for him. And he wasn't even sure on how to truly take care of children for long periods of time, he only ever played games with them. Well, there's a first time for everything right?

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

The shower went quick and Szpilman fixed his hair to look much more presentable. He dug through some clothes, before having the maid Mary bring him new clothes and told him that shed washes the clothes he ready had. So he dawned a white button-up, with suspenders, a brown button-up vest, and brown dress slacks, socks, and some simple black shoes, which just barely fit him. "You're not going to meet a child, not some overlord of England pianist."

"I know, but I would like to make a good first impression miss." Szpilman couldn't have cared if the boy was a child, it was good manners to dress nice for any occasion, even if the occasion was the first meeting. "Well, whatever makes you happy I suppose, now come, come now, I must show you to the child's room, he was taking a nap but I suppose we can wake him."

"Oh, no need miss, I can wait for him to wake on his own, just show me the room."

"Suit yourself." Mary, whom he felt a stong detached feeling towards, lead him into the hallway upstairs and they stopped at a door on the left side of the hall. "This is his room, little Charlie's...poor boy has all kinds of troublesome nightmares so watch him, oh before I leave...any questions?"

"Do you have a piano?" Mary lightly shook her head and gave a huff as a small smile came onto her lips. "Yes, it's in the study, which is downstairs to the left at the end of the hall." 

"Dank you miss Mary." "Anytime dear."

Maybe she was just a very stern woman, he had heard that English women were very strict and stern. Nevertheless, he seemed slightly more content with the new nickname of dear. With this in mind, he carefully made a few small knocks on the door before him, before slowly entering the room. Much like the rest of the house, it was spacious and dimly lit. What he didn't expect however was just how...how...boring it looked. The boy's room was painted a dull colour of a saturated blue, the bookshelf held not many books, and well, the room looked sad and pitiful. He had animals, and things yeah, but they did nothing but bring a little colour to the room.

A child's room, in Szpilman's opinion, should be a safe haven, a bright magical place filled with plenty to do, not be this sort of poorly made bedroom that made his homes in Warsaw, or any other place look better. '_This is just sad...well I know what I'm going to do with my first paycheck.' _He was going to make this room a beautiful place, even if it took a while he would do it. He continued to look around the room, finding a chest filled with toys, realizing this is where all the money went, as well as his clothes. Which was good, but not that good. 

"DADDY!!" A sudden cry pulled Szpilman from his previous thoughts, the small child, no older than four had shot up in bed and was crying heavily as his sobbing became louder by the second. "Hey, hey now its alright, no need to cry." Szpilman wasn't sure on what to do, he didn't know the boy's life, wasn't sure where the father was so he instead gently sat down on the bed and pulled the small child into his lap as he began to slowly, and gently rock him back and forth. "It's okay, hey it's okay, daddy will be home soon just me...he'll be back before you know it alright?"

"A-and I-if he's not?"

"Well, I'll just have to get him about that now wouldn't I?"

A small giggle escaped the boy's mouth as he brought his head from its spot on Szpilman's shoulder to see who this new voice was exactly. "Your new..." was all Charlie said in a very small weak voice as he began to pat Szpilman's face, seeing its fractures and messing with his hair. Szpilman loved the boy's curiosity, it reminded him of a much simpler time in life, one was he could happily walk home and eat in a good restaurant without having to worry about things. But he was taken aback from his present memories as Charlie suddenly jerked his small hand away and looked down.

"I'm sorry, it's not nice to do that."

"Well...I don't know who told you that it wasn't nice, because I certainly didn't mind you playing with my hair, or touching my face....ho on, it's natural to be a curious little one."

Charlie seemed to have taken this as an invitation, and began to gently rub Szpilman's face, it wasn't until Szpilman felt small fingers tracing lines on his face that he realized what Charlie was doing. He was playing with his small cuts that were noticeable and had played with his hair because he well...felt like it.

"What happened here?" Charlie had suddenly pulled his attention away from Szpilman's face, and tods the mans arms, which were little red with things taking their time to heal. "Oh...I got into some trouble with some very bad men is all."

"Are you like my daddy then? He comes home smelling funny, and constantly talks to himself about how the bad men hurt him" the sudden sentence that left Charlie's mouth made Szpilman's heart hurt. Was his father Thomas? Perhaps John or Arthur...he wasn't certain but dear God he never drank unless it was a time for celebration. "No little chłopak* I don't do those things, instead I make things from my times of hurt and sorrow...do you know what these things are?"

"No, are they business deals?"

Szpilman gave a small chuckle as he moved Charlie to were the boy sat comfortably on his right knee and spoke. "No, I'm very bad with those...instead I make music, and sometimes I make art."

"You can sing?!" The child's eyes lit up with so much joy that it made Szpilman smile the most he had in a very long time, it made him so happy seeing someone else as happy as he used to be.

"No...no I don't sing much sadly...instead I play on the piano, I can play soft tunes, or fast notes, I move my fingers in a way none could comprehend. And when I paint, I make the most beautiful things one could only dream of, I make them seem as if they were looking into a window of another world."

Charlie's eyes lit up with a wonderful smile, he practically jumped off Szpilman's leg and began to lightly pull at the taller man's hand. A way of telling him to come one. "SHOW ME!!" was all Charlie said as he hurriedly tried to pull Szpilman with him to the study with his mother's old piano, how it had begun to look unused in the years of well...never being used. "Shouldn't we get you some lunch first?"

"No! I wanna hear you play."

"Hey now, you shouldn't say such demanding things to me, Charlie, I am the adult here."

"Your right...I'm sorry Mr. Piano man."

"It's Szpilman, but piano man works to...now then I'll play a few keys but then you have to eat understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Szpilman smiled as he slowly walked towards the old piano, his hands ran over it and felt the latch, he lifted it up and propped it open as he fixed the stool to his liking. He starred down at the piano in front of him as he placed his feet in the correct places so he could properly, and quickly change the notes when he needed to. "Give me a song any song!"

"Fur Elsa!" "NO! I've played that one too many times...how about....this one!" 

*Szpilman's fingers came down in a slow yet elegant manner as they seemed to move to their own recordings as he began to play each note carefully strumming each key as he played. The notes that filled the room seemed almost haunting and mournful as he played the piano, nearly forgetting about Charlie, but he hadn't and soon the boy spoke up. "Okey that's a very lovely talent you have! May we eat now?"

Szpilman assumed the song might have frightened Charlie, hence is why he had only gotten near seconds into the song before being told that he was hungry. "Yes we may go...and then afterwords we can do whatever you'd like to do!" It didn't take Charlie long before he rushed off tords the dining room awaiting his lunch and Szpilman was quick to follow him, a small amount of sadness filled him as he left the piano, god he was going to play and finish that song and at least two more before he went to bed that day.

《《《《《¤¤¤》》》》》

The day seemed to have swept by, and time seemed have had no meaning in that day. Seeing as before long, it was time for Charlie to go to bed, and Szpilman found himself reading the boy a story and trying to get him to sleep.

"And thus Alice awoke up to have found that all those strange things that happened in Wonderland had really just been a silly old dream! Oh, how happy she was, she could go see Dina, her sisters, and maybe if she hurried she could make it back in time for tea! And just then, Dina, her eldest sister called to her, announcing just that! My, she certainly was going to write these things down in her journal that night."

"Is that all?"

"No there's another book, and several short stories and poems by Lewis Carroll...but yes that's all for tonight Charlie."

"Daddy hasn't come back home yet...and you said he'd be home before I went to bed...but he's not home yet."

"I'm sure he's just running behind is all, maybe he's with your uncles."

"No he's probably with some odd lady...he likes to go see ladies at night and then he comes home smelling funny."

"Well...I'll is sure to have a talk with him when I see him, but for now you need rest Charlie...come here." Szpilman leaned over and placed a kiss to Charlie's Templeton as he gave him a final goodnight and left the room. All he had to do now was wait a few moments before going to play that piano of his(yes he's calling it his now.)

》》》》》》》》¤《《《《《《《《《

Thomas arrived home at 10 pm the whole house seemingly asleep and he felt like a dirty whore for what he just did, with a...whore...this aside he still had a need to drink, and it seemed that not even a drunk night with Lizzy seemed to help his bad memories this day. It seemed that as he keeps trying to mark them out, the longer he keeps avoiding them, the more vivid and hard they came. He was currently in his office which was just three rooms down from the study drinking heavily and smoking his heart out, all while trying to preoccupy his mind with paperwork. 

This had, of course, succeeded with only a few exceptions of just simply drinking more than anything. "My life's a mess...and oh how I wish you could be here with me my love...how I miss you so."

He knew whining about his dead wife wouldn't bring her back, going out every night And sleeping with either Lizzy or some other whore wouldn't help his loneliness.....and the drinking was absolutely horrible for his health, and he had Charlie to take care of, whom he never saw much anymore. God he loved his son, but just never really saw him much due to just how bad the memories were getting. It seemed like every day could start out fine and normal, then halfway through he would be staring blankly at the wall stuck in the trenches once more. He could hear thier screams and feel the walls of dirt swallowing him whole...he could hear the shovels, but he could also hear something else, a much more pleasant sound almost like a piano being played.

He sat back in his chair, whiskey glass in hand and cigarette in the ashtray as he listened to a very faint yet relaxing sound. He soon realized the faintest sounds just wouldn't do, and so he got up and stumbled towards the study room as he carefully opened the door to see Szpilman playing elegantly on the piano. Thomas recognized a very solemn* tune playing from the piano, what kind of tune? He couldn't place a name even if he was sober so instead, he took a seat in a nearby chair and listen to the shockingly peaceful performance before him. He watched as Szpilman's hands moved in a way that looked like he was just hovering over the keys themselves, how he barely touched them and they would then go makes beautiful sounds. 

Thomas watched in contentment as the horrid war memories slowly faded from his mind, and fade into something more than memories. The trenches began to slowly fade and the sounds of yells and screams began to die out into a light chattering of people murmuring and glasses being clinked together. His sore body and shaken hands soon began to feel light, and he felt as if he was going to propose something.

The peaceful sounds of the piano putting his mind at ease as he envisioned himself in a concert hall, listening to the piano play peacefully. And now, instead of the awful memories of war plaguing him, he was now suddenly plagued by much more pleasant and calm ones. But he was soon brought to his thoughts as the music faded out slowly and then stopped. He waited for a few moments, debating on if he wanted to even open his eyes, but soon enough a new stream of keys began to play.

A loud low note filled the air before a slow stream of low notes began to play. They were very quite soft and seemingly peaceful, he enjoyed every bit of it as he leaned back into the large chair more, his whiskey glass long forgotten as he was entranced by the almost hypnotic music that filled his ears and soothed his tortured soul. He did, however, begin to sit suddenly and lean over legs as the notes began to pick up the pace and become a mix between high and low notes. His heart began to beat faster, he could feel a sort of anticipation build up inside of him as Szpilman's hands moved at an almost inhuman pace as the music went from very light and joyful to a suddenly almost dark song.

Well, Thomas thought it sounded dark, it hadn't it was just very loud and the low notes did things to his mind. He was however very glad when the jets switched back to thier original soft sounds, how they were soft, but harsh and could be heard. The odd mix between light and dark almost, as if the keys were two people dancing and he was watching the display before him. It felt as if his world was coming to lose around him, he felt like he was in a sudden game of sorts...like he needed to relax but this performance and the notes wouldn't let him relax, they needed him on the edge of his seat for this. 

So he sat on edge as all of the seemingly pleasant things were replaced with still very pleasant ones, but these were much more..._Intense and oddly lonely._ He knew he wasn't alone, but as he listen to the keys, he felt an odd dread wash over him as he looked at Szpilman. The loneliness was still there but less so, he knew the song was probably a very, very difficult one to play, and he felt as if this was the story of his life written in a simple yet complicated piece of music. And dear god did he feel wave after wave of emotions hit him. Sorrow, guilt, anger, sadness, loneliness, and even some amount of joy filled his being as he sat with a suddenly slight bounce in his leg as he listens to what was a practical rollercoaster of a ride for him. The keys would go from being slow and sensible, to fast and loud.

Thomas barely even believed that this man was playing in front of him, and was even more surprised that how when he thought the song had ended, it had picked back up in a more slow, soothing manner. It was only then, right then that Thomas allowed himself to drink the rest of his glass of whiskey, and then slump back into the chair, a small sigh escaped his lips as he waited a few moments to see what else the man would play. And was pleasantly surprised by the sudden transition from a stream of keys that made him almost anxious. To the calm* slow movements of the keys as Szpilman moved in a very orderly manner. His fingers once more, simply brushing against the keys and make such a beautiful sound, and it was only now that Thomas realized the odd feelings of that began to bubble inside of him. He felt the same way when Grace used to play the piano, how he would intensely watch her play as she would help him forget the war. 

And these new thoughts(how meany was he going to have?) Were odd ones to say the least. He felt like he was once more in a concert hall, but instead of in the audience, he was behind the curtains, and off stage. So close yet so far from Szpilman as he would listen to him play his songs. He could honestly see this happening as well. Szpilman would adorn a spacious tuxedo with an elegant bow tie that seemed to have elegant patterns on it. He would have a dimly lit spotlight on him as he played for a crowd of people, who would be mesmerized by this sheer talent he owned. And Thomas? Well...he would be off in the side, in his tuxedo as well, waiting for him to finish and maybe...no...no he did like this he needed to change his image to something more comfortable.

He would have a small ball, Szpilman would play the piano for his guest and still adorn that lovely tuxedo, as would Thomas and little Charlie. Everyone would love this strange unknown pianist who seemingly popped out of nowhere, and Thomas would stare at Szpilman the whole night. A loving gaze in his eyes much like the one he unknowingly had right now. God this song made him feel like he was falling in love with someone all over again, what kind of magic did this man hold? 

The music went on for what seemed like hours, and Thomas by no means complained one bit about the lovely music that once more, soothed his broken tortured soul. And he had nearly fallen asleep before that is the music cut off and he was met with the sounds of Szpilman putting the latch down and pushing the stool in, and then, of course, there were the lines of "Mr Thomas...when had you arrived home?"

《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》

Szpilman had snuck down the stairs earlier that night to play the piano once more, he was happy with being able to play not one, but three songs the last one has been the longest though. He hadn't minded, he was content and happy, seeing as all he had left was his love for piano and the occasional call from Wile...his family was probably long dead now, and his friends had been murdered so this was the final love of his life, and he did know that it wouldn't leave him ever. 

So with finishing his final peace Clari de Lune he stood to stretch his legs and pop his fingers some, before closing the hatch(it was more of a lid) on the piano, and then as he went to go and leave the room, he saw a familiar face. It was Thomas, he must have been Charlie's father. "Mr Thomas...when had you arrived home?" It was a genuine question, but Thomas looked confused yet...almost peaceful as if he had just been out on a cloud and was just so, so happy and content looking as he held a small gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face before getting up.

"Since then. Didn't know you could play so...so...well? No...no...beautifully, enchanted? I'm uncertain of the words to use but it was truly amazing, all three pieces were beautiful." Had Thomas really just used those words to describe his piano playing? Yes, he had, and the way he spoke about it made Szpilman feel all bubbly and happy as he found himself looking down from Thomas. He could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up as the words sunk into his mind.

'_He said that you enchanted him! This handsome fella really sat through almost an hour of our playing!!'_

Yes, yes Thomas had, and Szpilman felt wonderful about it all, he might have held an involuntary blush on his face but damnit he couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness bubble through him. 

"I take it you really enjoyed those complements huh?"

"Tes Sir, I did...dank you."

"When was the last time you had properly competed?"

"Four...maybe three years ago?"

"Well then...you play beautifully, and that final song made me feel as if I was falling in love all over again. Which who? I'm not certain but I felt love, and for one night, in a long while of nights... I haven't felt lonely or scared of the trenches....you saved me from myself Szpilman, and I thank you, now head to bed."

Szpilman was speechless as he looked ar Thomas, he couldn't help the brink that spread across his face as he let a few giggles out of his mouth before giving a quick nod and rushing off to his own room(during the day, he had moved from the messy room to a much cleaner and a little smaller room) where he prepared to get ready for bed, but instead found himself in his pyjamas and wrapped around a blanket thinking of all those amazing things Thomas had spoken to him. God he felt wonderful, he wished he could get used to this on a daily basis, he knew he would....all he would have to do was calm his broken soldier from time to time.

Maybe he could play at one of Thomas parties, or social gathering? Maybe even teach Charlie to either paint or draw...yeah, those sounded good to him, very good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *boy
> 
> https://youtu.be/m5qeuVOIbHk
> 
> Link to the seemly random mastic mark, it's one of the songs written by Ashkenazy, in which it's called Chopin Nocturne in C minor, very lovely song.  
  
Yes, I made him paint to because I thought he would enjoy doing this, maybe he did this when he couldn't play his piano.
> 
> Another seemingly random gastric has plenty of meaning, it means Szpilman is back to playing his original piano piece. The C minor one.  
*another astric!! This one is from the movie, it's called Chopin Balleded no. 1 in G minor op 23. Link:
> 
> https://youtu.be/wgPh3mSYf0M
> 
> *heheheh....you assumed I was finished with piano music did you? Well, listen to the extended version of Clair de Lune!


	6. Dancing leads to more than a simple waltz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks pass and Thomas Shelby is hosting a gathering for his fellow men at parliament. The day before the party-ball-whatever this was, Thomas has Szpilman go through his things, make sure his conducted music is good and asks a very odd question for the taller man.  
"Care to dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very sad, but fluffy one...but the next chapter won't be so fluffy. Also very random fact, that I hope everyone knows...Wladyslaw is the first name and Szpilman is the last. But since no one really knows him, he goes by Szpilman instead of Wladyslaw or Wlady...but he will get there eventually.

Wladyslaw Szpilman had been working in the Shelby household for little over four to five weeks now. He had learned plenty of things in that time such as the following.

  1. Thomas Shelby is in parliament 
  2. His wife, who was Charlie's mother was shot.
  3. He is of Romanian origin 
  4. Has severer mental issues Thomas dose
  5. Recently learned this man has a gang
  6. He does but doesn't like Jews...its mixed feelings.
  7. Charlie hates his room
  8. The house staff find Szpilman odd.
  9. There is talk of Nazi Soldiers being imported from Germany/Poland to be interrogated.

Szpilman had hoped with all his being that Hosenfild wasn't one to have been captured, and if so, he hoped he would be alright. And he felt sorry for Thomas and Charlie for having to deal with such a loss, he must have loved that woman with his whole being. Seeing as he had a habit of talking about her a lot.

Thomas also seemed to sometimes despise the fact that he was Romanian, Szpilman couldn't always understand this man's odd mood changes but oh well, he would just have to be patient and work through it, as you do.

But as of right now, however, he found himself internally panicking, not because of his piano music, no...Thomas had arranged a party of sorts for his fellow men at parliament, and the party was tomorrow night. Szpilman hadn't played in front of so many people in a while, and he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do this. But seeing as he was informed of this party several weeks prior he was happy to make music, but they had also hired a band. "What's the point of me playing the piano if you hired a band, Mr Shelby?"

"Well, the part is going to start in the late evening, about mid-afternoon, and then the band will leave. Then you gonna show everyone that beautiful talent of yours." Thomas spoke calmly when he talked about this all. He seemed to have been planning it for quite some time now but hadn't gotten around to it yet it seemed. Szpilman found the whole ordeal rather quite amusing, seeing as he knew of Thomas' nasty habits(well a few of them, not all of them)and how his mental state couldn't always be kept in place, especially when there were plans overhead, or even on stormy nights. 

"That seems reasonable Mr Shelby, although...what all will I be doing sir? While not playing the piano that is!" Szpilman rushed his words out, a think polish accent laced every word, and it was an accent that Thomas grew quite fond of in the past weeks.

"You will enjoy the party like anyone else, or if you chose to, you may relax in a room of your choosing and I'll come to find you."

"Well...I'm unsure of how well I will do, I believe I will perform wonderfully, but it's the guest that worries me, sir."

"You have nothing to fear Szpilman, none of them will hurt you, although they may glance or stare...they won't bother you."

Szpilman slowly gave a nod of his head as he leaned against the wall of a hall(one of many Thomas had owned) and contemplated his decisions. Did he want to try and socialize with others, or did he want to stay locked up in his room and avoid it all? _'Szpilman here's the thing, you need to socialize.'_

_'Yes, but what if I forget an English word or one of them is a fascist bastard.'_

_'They won't hit you! You know this, they're too many fancy rich people there for any one person to just come over and slap you!'_

_'I agree with him Szpilman, your a little too paranoid my dear friend.'_

"Szpilman...Szpilman! I asked you again if you're alright with this!" Szpilman suddenly jumped and his body gave a whole quivering shake as he looked around in a slightly confused daze. He was caught up in strange thoughts, and it seems Hosenfild was in more than just his prayers.

"Tak, tak I'm fine...I mean...yes I will attend the party Pan*." Szpilman settled his erratic eye movements on Thomas, trying to find something on the man that he could focus on, seeing as his mind moved around too much for his liking that day. As he gazed at Thomas, with an eerie unblinking gaze, Thomas began to notice something wasn't right with the Jewish pianist.

So Thomas asked him, point blankly. "Szpilman...I know what it's like with war, but I don't know what all you've gone through...so are you positive your up for this? You still sometimes drop things when Charlie let's out a loud cry." Thomas' voice was paced with concern for the Jewish man before him, the one who had suffered from things far worse than simple trenches collapsing in on him. 

"I'm uncertain..I wish to play my beat pieces in front of others, show them the things I've created...yet, I'm not quite sure I would like to be around your parliament friends." As Szpilman spoke he keep his gaze down towards the floor as his voice came shakily to Thomas.

"And why is that?"

A long silent delay filled the air as Szpilman began to nervously tap his foot against the floor and try desperately to form words but all he could get out was. "Fascist." This confused Thomas but before he had a moment to ask the now panicked Jew, said Jew had quickly ran off to what Thomas assumed to be his room. Seeing as the piano bad been carefully moved from its original spot.

"What does being a fascist have to do with any of this?" Thomas was a very intelligent man, but at times he truly didn't understand a certain thing, and this was one of those times.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Szpilman felt idiotic, he felt weak, he felt like an absolute failure to society. All he wanted was to be a good adult, attend this party, play for the people there show them his playing. But instead he panicked and was now curled in a ball on the floor hiding on the other side of his bed. His body was shaking and his heart pounding in his chest, he _hated _politics now. No matter what people say, no matter what, he refused to become political, but he **_Despised _**fascist. 

The reasons for his hatred towards fascist were simple ones, Hitler was a fascist and look what happened. His family was thrown into a concentration camp, most likely dead by now. His friends were shot, his city and homes ransacked and bombed, he has every reason to dispose of fascist. 

But he didn't have a reason to be panicking in his room other than he was a scared frightened child. He felt like one at least, a scared child wanting this fears and worries to leave him, and yet they never did. 

"Chcę tylko mieć spokój ... chcę żyć bez zmartwień*."

A chocked cry left Szpilman's lips as he told himself this. His face and eyes felt hot as they burned from fresh tears, and his nose was cold as it ran. His mouth felt dry as he held excess saliva in it that made him clear his throat. God he hated life right now, he couldn't calm himself down either, all he could think about was just how awful life was.

How he and his family witnessed the nazis kill that poor man in a wheelchair. How they tormented them in the ghetto. How he was the oy one left living after one of his friends pulled him out of line. Then came the harder parts of life, the building. He remembered his whole body was sore and how the soldier beat him after he dropped sevral bricks while looking up at some plains. How he got slapped for lying about having potatoes in a bag, even though it was grains and beans. 

Then came his overall hectic life of running around and trying to be quiet, while also being very hungry. like when he broke the shelf in his first little apartment. God that woman was so angry. Then came the second apartment, where he got very sick and he somehow got laryngitis, god he couldn't talk, and he remembers having a fever and then waking up later to find that someone brought him food and made him some soup. There were a few other after that, but the only vivid one he remembered was Hosenfild. 

How the German Captain helped him by bringing him food, and gave him the very warm coat, how he complimented his playing. He still remembered the meeting vividly...

°°°°°°°°

_ Szpilman had been running from the Nazis who burned down the hospital he was in. He was just trying to make it to the other side of the wall, hoping and praying he could make it. He did, but sprang his ankle a little from just how weak and fragile his bone were. _

_ He ran to a large house that was still decently well kept, and got in through a hole in the bottom. As he wandered the house he found the kitchen, mush to his joy, he had found himself some food. Pickles to be prisis. _

_ The only trouble was that well...he couldnt find anything to open them with right then, and there becuse he heard footsteps and someone talking. So he rushed up stairs making sure to try and find a hiding spot, which he did. It was the attic and he pulled the larger up there with him so no one could get up. _

_He waited a few long hours, staying silent as he lightly fell asleep from waiting so long. Soon though, he thought it safe and wandered downstairs to try and find somthing to open his can. He soon found himself at the fireplace using a shoved and pich to try and open the can. Only trouble was, the pich got stuck and when he went to pull it back out, it sent the can fall over and rolling over tords the stairs._

_His eyes sadly followed the can, but the sadness was soon replaced with a paniced worrie as he saw two black boots on the stairs. His heart began to pound in his chest as his eyes slowly trailed up wards tords the man. A Nazi...it was a Nazi captain who was going to murder him and he was go-wait...wait no, somthing was familiar about the Captain._

_"Your a Jew...what are you doing all the way out here?" Wait...wait no, the was infact a German Captain, no Nazi, he was just a soldier following certain order but always felt sorry. He recognized the man was Captain Hosenfild, but it seems he didnt recognize the pianist he saved years earlier._

_"I wish to live...and...I want some food." Szpilman's voice came slow and dry from just how dehydrated he was. _

_"I see...what is your job occupation?"_

_"I am a pianist, you probly dont rember me...but you saved a pianist back in Warlsaw before it became a ghetto...your Captin Hosenfild sir." The captain looked at the jew with a shocked expression on his face that soon turned to somthing else. He looked deep in thought, almost trying to picture this scruffy looking jew to that very clean scared one._

_"Yes...yes I did save a jew who was very distressed and being horrible beaten and abused. It...It's hard to believe that...that the war took away your life and elegance."_

_The conversations went from there, as Szpilman showed Hosenfild were his hiding spot was, but he soon realized the house was a bad idea...seeing as they made it a small communications center the next day. But Szpilman also got a loaf of bread, and jelly. God it was the best thing he had eaten since god knows when. _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

The overload of memories and how they seemed to fly by Szpilman's mind had him shaking and silently cry as he lightly rocked himself back and forth unsure of what other comfort he could do for himself. "Szpilman...are you okey?" A whine was the only response thomas got from Szpilman. 

"Hey now...come here, its okey, I'm here now." Thomas was uncertain on how to comfort the younger man, but he was certain that he would try his best. "No! No, I'm broken, broken...nothing could help that..." thomas felt his heart drop as Szpilman swated his hands away and became to quietly weep his heart out it seemed. What ever could cause him to react this way? Was he really that upset about the party, or was it just a bad day and he had memories.

"Your not broken, no ones that broken...come here little one. I'll protect you, fix you make you feel alive and well again." Szpilman was to busy crying and wiping away his tears to pull away from Thomas' sudden embrace that seemed to soith his tattered soul.

Thomas began to slowly rub and play with Szpilman's hair as the older man rubbed soothing and soft patterned on his hands, forearms, neck, and whispered sweet, calm things into the others ear. It soon became prominent that Szpilman was fully calm now, as he moved closer to bury his face into the crock of Thomas' neck. A small guested that showed a lot.

"Would you like to come downstairs with me? I have a small surprise I want to show you."

"Tak."

"Come one then." Thomas began to get up and gently pull Szpilman up as they carefully and slowly made their way to what Szpilman could only describe as a luxury room filled with all kinds of things. There was a small podium made for a band to play, but his piano was the main attraction it seemed. But these went the things Thomas wanted to show him no...he brought instead Szpilman over towards a small record player that seemed to have a record on it already. Thomas moved over to place and fix the record to were it began to play. 

The song that began to play, was not one Szpilman was familiar with, or even one that he could potentially recognize. He was certain however that it was a soothing and soft tone that worked some type of magic on him.

He felt his body relax and his mind seemed to clear up, however he was suddenly taken aback by what Thomas uttered as he held out a hand. "Care to dance?"

Dance? Of course, he would have loved to dance with Thomas(or Wilm for that matter if given the chance.)but he hadn't danced in so long, and always got nervous when dancing. He only knew how to waltz, not the meany new dances that his sister would do, or the dances his mother would tell him about. No, all he knew was a waltz, and a few traditional polish dances that he would do during festivals.

"Oh no...no, no I don't dance."

"Nonsense even if you can't dance well I'm sure it's decent, you could dance with whoever at the party tomorrow, it's just that I I'm a man, and I'm offering to dance with you for practice."

Thomas held a point. It was frowned on by everyone in society to even hold hands or get to close to another man, even more so during these hard times. "Come on I'll lead." Szpilman felt his face heat up as he slowly reached out to grab Thomas' hand. 

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

Thomas did in fact lead the first half of the dance, he let Szpilman for the first few moments until he got his courage back again. As a few moments past Thomas found a hand on his waist as Szpilman soon made it obvious that it was his turn to lead. And Thomas let him, but still tried to have control over the the dance, which made him him a little aggrieved. He didnt mind, he just wanted to leand, so he made sure to constantly move awaourns in off, yet elegant ways that showed thomas that yes...Szpilman knows his stuff.

Szpilman toon pulled Thomas just a little closer to him as they began to waltz in a patter of moving forward, left, back, and then right. Making a odd square, that soon turned into a full circle as Szpilman swayed with him and spun then both on the floor.

Thomas couldnt help but feel at peace and content during this time. He keep a steady eye contact with Szpilman as he noticed just how soft the mans face looked. Even after all the horrors of war looked and like a very pretty young man who hasnt seen a day of hard work. He also noticed just how soft his hazle eyes were as they gazed down at Thomas' icy blues ones.

He was then suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Szpilman pulled him so close to gether that the mans long arm wrapped completky around Thomas waist, and the crotches were uncomfortably close to one another. Szpilman didnt seem bathered by this seeing as he was to focused on spinning Thomas two times, and then dipping him.

As Szpilman dipped the older man, thomas couldn't help the bubbing panic in his chest seeing as thier noses were practically touching and Szpilman held an very loving look in his eyes. The look of love that was in Szpilman's eyes filled Thomas with both anticipation and worrie. Seeing as Szpilman didnt seem to be pulling away anytime soon.

"Your absolutely stunning from this angle Mr. Shelby." Szpilman's voice came soft and filled with love as he spoke to Thomas, and much to his delight Szpilman swiftly pulled him up still mer-inches away from his face. However Szpilman leaned just a little closer to where thier noses touches as did thier foreheads in a short moment that had Thomas' face turn red. But soon Szpilman pulled away, the look of love still lingering in his hazle eyes, his couple's dilated from his dream like haze from the dance with Thomas.

While still looking to Thomas, Szpilman swiftly lifted him back into a standing position. The sudden movement had Thomas gasp in shock as his hands rushed up to hold on tightly to Szpilman's front part of his suit. Their eyes met in an odd gaze before Szpilman suddenly shuffled and pulled away from Thomas. His face was red with embarrassment and his eyes averted Thomas'.

"I'm sorry, I just got exited was all Mr. Shelby." Szpilman's voice came high pitched as he began to play with his gest buttons in attempt to keep himself occupied. Thomas merely keep a now calm steady gaze on the tallest man, giving a waving guestur to Szpilman to dismiss him. "Quite allright I didnt mind, just...was just surprised is all."

Szpilman glanced over, a smile spreading in his face before he gave a small bow, and left. But as he left he told thomas some very important things...in polish of cource. "Panie Shelby, zawsze wygląda pan oszałamiająco, ale zwłaszcza, gdy jest zszokowany i zanurzony w cygańskim człowieku*." Thomas gave a confied look but Szpilman happily walked off tords his room.

《《《《《¤》》》》》

Szpilman laid in bed, fully clothed as he contemplated sleep. God what possessed him that evning to not only say Thomas was stunning, but say the whole sentence in polish...

"Oh god hes going to kill me...." Thomas would never do that, but damn Szpilman felt confused and worried. He loved women, they were stunning and gorgeous. But men were also stunning and handsome, he wanted to be with them both,although he did at times prefer men. But to be with a man ment death, or being thrown in jail. He hated himself for even considering these things about Thomas(And even Wilm at times) he wished he could have been born normal, have a normal life without all the mayhem and confusion about men or women.

He knew which one was more acceptable, but he also knew what his heart wanted more, so he would make it through this day and the next know what to do. He would dance with women, and talk with men, then play his music...yeah he could make it through tomorrow, hopefully. 

_10\. A simple waltz can turn into something so much more._ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sir  
*I just want peace...I want to live without worries again.  
*Mr. Shelby, you look stunning always, but especially when shocked and being dipped, little man.
> 
> He calls Thomas a gipsy yes, but he does it in a nice loving way, like a pet name almost...yeah that.


	7. AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey y'all, so...basicly this is on a temporally hold for the moment, due to me having really bad writer block. I'm unsure of how to continue the story, nothing is really coming to mind for the next chapter so, I'm here to ask **_YOU _**my lovely audencuse of reader to give me suggestions and/or tips on what to do.

The following is what I need for the over all story...

  * What Thomas's family think of Szpilman 
  * Chalies relationship with the nice pianist
  * Potential of Wilm Horsenfild showing up in london??
  * Or maybe he got captured and is being interrogation I'm not sure...
  * Parliament 
  * The shelby company limited business and how it plays a role in all this...

So as you can see I have very vague ideas...but for the next chapter the one were hes supose to be at Thomas's grand ball, or party thingy...and play, I'm at a loss.

So give me ideas, I'll write them in!

  * Worrie due to crowding 
  * Small anxiety 
  * Thomas being compelled to spend time with Szpilman, but also being scared to.
  * How the shelby family would react to this new man whom thomas is providing shelter for.
  * Ada...just what will she do??
  * Charlie! What will he be up to??

I dont know thease were more vague ideas for the chapter, and please hod help me...I really want to post another chapter of any of my stories, prefabibky this one but I honestly dont knkw what to write, or how to word things right now...

So, if yall want me to write specific thing, please tell me in the comments, I really, really need help and since yeall love this story so much I figured I'd ask y'all.


	8. Sad A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to fucking live and get better

So, to quickly sum everything up, my writers block is in fact gone...but has been replace with horrible sickness as I write this while not having I'm having horribly high fevers...

I still wish to write and continue this series and I will!! It will just be difficult seeing as I have come down with the dreaded Crona Virus, in wich is hell at times, and others... it allows me to function more and make small notes..

Dont worrie, I'm not dying hopefully, I'll live through this, im to fucking stubborn to die from this...I just wanted ymto explain why there will be a longer haultis, or slow posting is all.

I love all of who read and give me feed back, and once again I'll try everything in my power to keep posting as best to my ability as I can, dont worrie to much.

Is Szpilman can survive the war then I can survive a deadly virus, dont worrie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck


	9. Still Waltz in a timely manner for one's Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is today, the biggest day of them all. Szpilman is nervous and worried after seeing the guest list and not understanding half the names, while also seeing some he recognizes. While being overruled with concern and worry he has been put in charge of learning sevral things of English he never knew or had to know for the evening, as well as finding out one of his pieces went quite finished. Between rushing around taking care of a small 5-year-old, and having a mental break down he managed to have a grand time at the party and play his grand piano while mesmerizing everyone.  
He also manages to capture the attention of Thomas who seemed to want to drag him off afterwords and has caught the unwanted attention of the Shelby family who thinks he's something else, all the while Ada is worried and trying to make it up fo Szpilman for the night many weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the excessive delay!!! It was originally writer's block for a few months along with lots of school work and things, but then it turned into what I thought was Mono, but then it turned out to be this horrid virus that's been going around...haven't fear, however, I am back and doing decent, but still can't do much...
> 
> Also like Szpilman is going to be a very overwhelmed little baby in the chapter, and if anything seems really weird and strange, it's the fever and the fact that everything is delayed and different in my mind right now...but don't worry I took extra time on this while well.

6:07 A.M. on a Friday is what time Szpilman was rudely awoken. He was told that he would be able to sleep in, not have to worry that day and try and keep his nerves down. However, this wasn't what he was greeted by, no, he was greeted by Thomas barging into his room dressed for the day with a very sleepy and angry Charlie in his arms that seemed to want sleep as well.

"Szpilman, hey wake up, we need to get the day going." Thomas tried to sound as calm as he could, but he was still rushed and pushing for Szpilman to do things as he gently shook the man awake.

"What, what? You said I could sleep in today, and I wanted that..." Szpilman gave a tired yawn as he stretched out his legs and popped his joints before slowly sitting himself up, noticing a very angry Charlie. "Thomas, why on earth did you wake Charlie? He seems miserable and wants rest, lay him back down."

"He needs to be up early so he falls asleep sooner in the evening Szpilman, now then come on get a shower and get dressed your in charge of watching him and helping with a few things as well as learning things today." Thomas patted Szpilman on his head a gentle reminder of how affection worked and things.

But no matter the protest that Szpilman wanted to do, or say, he soon found himself dragging his sore body out of bed wondering why he sleeps strangely the night before. He didn't normally sleep strangely, or even sleep at all on most nights, his thoughts constantly bubbling and rushing around his head like a little squirrel unable to find food and rushing off. 

He thoughts always consisted of Wilm, and how worried he was about him, and how he was doing at that moment. Was he well? Did his wife cheat on him? Or was that just something to say and he was torn about his jew? Had he been getting enough sleep? Did he still value their extra short phone calls due to Szpilman's new life and how he had less time to talk? But oh...oh his smile, and his eyes, why couldn't he stop thinking about Wilm this morning! 

"Calm down its just...just nerves is all, it will be gone soon Wladyslaw, don't worry."

Even with all the thoughts, even with all the efforts in the world, he felt like this day wasn't going to be a very good one even as he began to walk out of his room preparing for his daily shower across the hall, the thoughts still going strong and growing with strange ideas by the passing minute.

'_What if he loved you? Wanted to take you? What if he wanted to do the thing with you? Pull you close in bed, cuddle, keep the demons of your mind at bay?_

_'What if Thomas wants to do things like that? There's a party tonight what if he drags you off someplace and do things? What if-oooooh...oh no this isn't good.'_

His body felt uncomfortably hot and it wasn't from the shower water, and he felt his length jump slightly as reached ideas began to fill his mind. He felt embarrassed and ashamed for having such thoughts for the men, they didn't feel that way about him! Will, Wilm might have, but Thomas didn't he had come on too strong to him and so he wouldn't feel the same.

"Why must you be like this mind..." Szpilman sighed sorts as he rushed to clean his hair and body before rushing out of the shower to start what seemed to be a very long, draining day.

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

Szpilman was in need of a nap, and it was barely even 9 am yet. He had helped with moving the piano to the correct area, helped organize guest books and placements of decorations and a few small things and was currently sitting in front of Thomas who was explaining the different types of wine that they would be serving and how all to act and behave around his rich friends. So was a patient man, but right now he was tired and angry.

"MR. SHELBY! Please! For the love of god shut up, I know about wine, you make it sound like I don't, and I don't care about your rich friends I'll keep to myself distant and most likely be drinking wine..."

Szpilman seemed aggravated today, not the angry kind, though he did seem it...no it was the war kind, the kind Thomas would fall victim to when he didn't deal or cope with things, and he realized that he was pushing too much on Szpilman.

"I'm sorry Szpilman," Thomas spoke softly, calmly as if to tell him everything was fine. "It's just that, well...I'm stressed tonight, last time we had a gathering this big my, my wife was shot so I worry...but I would like you to try and dance with one or two people, and enjoy the wine." As Thomas spoke he slowly reached across the table to hold and gently rub the knuckles on Szpilman's hand, the man before him looked stressed and worried out of his mind.

"I, I understand Mr Shelb-"

"Thomans, call me Thomas please Szpilman."

Szpilman felt his face go red, he was allowed to call him Thomas now? What brought this on? What was he allowed to call him that? He wasn't sure but the thought of saying the man's name made him blush.

"Yes, well, Thomas...I understand but I, I just....its not a good day today...I'm remembering things my mind has blocked out, and I'm worried sick about a dear friend of mine....I'm sorry for yelling at you was uncalled for." Szpilman sounded tried as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and then his face as he explained to Thomas the reason for his yelling and sudden outbursts.

"That's quite alright, tell me if work or things get too stressful and I'll have you relax or play the piano for a day alright?" As Thomas uttered those words he had fished out his cigarettes and had light one, presumably to deal with something once again.

"I thank you, and please cut down on the smoking, it's bad for you..."

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

It was 12:34 pm now, and Szpilman was happily eating something while trying to convince charlie to also eat. It was just some simple bread bowls that Szpilman made the previous night but never the less they tasted amazing and seemed to lure little Charlie in with the strange, almost exotic flavours that the English hardly used in normal cooking. 

Wich Szpilman found very strange considering the country spent hundreds of years getting spices and things...but he wasn't one to judge flavours, he had after all eaten unseasoned beans, and nearly starved to death...god when he broke that cabinet he thought the woman was going to murder him truly.

But here he was, coaxing a young child to stop throwing a tantrum after lunch...how he missed his old profession at times.

《《《《《《¤》》》》》》

8:45 pm Szpilman was moving some final decorations out and arranging the guest book for them to sign while doing so he noticed sevral people bearing the Shelby name, as well as miss Ada amongst sevral others he never knew.

He had, by this time thankfully put Charlie to bed, he would be out for the rest of the night and part of tomorrow. He had also managed a new tuxedo to wear while reviewing his English and proper manners.

But currently, he was outside with his face buried in his hands as he sat at the back door loudly crying and sobbing.

Why?

He hadn't finished his main piece of music, he had one whole page to go and couldn't figure out how to end it. Could he crescendo? Perhaps a soft end, maybe leave it on a cliffhanger and return later...but no that wouldn't make sense at all now would it.

_'You could always go to practice it Wladyslaw.'_

_'But I'm scared, the guest arrives at 9, it's already nearing that time.'_

_'Yes, but you've seen big bands right? They practice for sound checks and things, you'll be fine I'm sure!'_

_'I agree Wladyslaw...people will only hear a few random notes, it won't be horrible, gather yourself up and go on!'_

_'Okey, yes...yes thank you I think I'll tell Thomas.'_

So he did. Szpilman slowly rose after making himself more presentable and ask Thomas if he could finish the last page.

"Please Thomas, it's all I ask, I need to finish it I'll have it done in time I swear to you." Szpilman sounded panicked, almost scared as he showed Thomas the relatively long and still apparently unfinished work.

"Why didn't you finish it earlier Szpilman?" Thomas sounded confused, as well as aggravated.

"Because I have to watch your son and was practising my English and reminded myself I've played in concert halls and orchestras..." Szpilman allowed his face to suddenly drop, the expression that was now on him freighted Thomas some, he had seen the man angry and yell before...but this was new.

"Hurry, hurry and you should be fine."

"Thank you."

So he hurried, rushing off toward the piano, special in hand and sheet music in the other as he began to play strings of notes, some in an order other random before finally finding the perfect way to end his pice and even came up with a title for it.

"Kochać innego*....quite fitting from the two people I drew inspiration from...yes quite fitting indeed." Szpilman was so pleased, he was pleased the guests hadn't arrived, and Wilm was on his mind as was Thomas who had been watching him...he always watched him play, and they would sometimes try and cuddle afterwords, Thomas would claim it was for his nightmares and things. But Szpilman never knew the true reason, but he did love the man...but he also loved Wilm.

"You did a wonderful job, I swear the more you play, the longer it keeps my demons at bay...and the more it cures me of my broken mind." Thomas walked over to Szpilman, he seemed in a daze, almost mesmerized by how Szpilman was dressed and help himself while playing. "You never cease to amaze me and you look even better than I could have imagined."

'_COMLLIMENTING!!! He's completing you! Ooooohhhh oh! I live for it! I love it! Say something nice back, say something nice back I say!!'_

"I thank you Thomas...and, and you look fair in your tux as well...and...and please cal..call me Wladyslaw, or Wlady for short Thomas...I will allow you to do that." Wladyslaw, that was his real name, as was Szpilman...but no matter the name he was referred to as he felt his face flourish red and his heart start beating in his chest at the mear thoughts of Thomas's words.

'_You look even better than I could have imagined...'_

Imagined, what all did this man imagine him in? He did but didn't want to think about that right now. He was currently to stuck on how hot the air seemed and how red and...and kissable Thomas's lips looked..no, no his whole face seemed kissable, he wanted to hold it between his hands and kiss every inch of him, show him love....he wondered if Wilm would get jealous if he tried that with Thomas.

No, no he shouldn't be thinking of those things he had a guest to attend to and people to meet as well as get his mind off of things....but...but maybe, just maybe God will look down on him this night and grant him a blessing, a blessing of bliss and joy, perhaps Thomas will hold his hand...yes he would very much like that, even if it was small he would love it...maybe god will bless him that night, or a different night, he wasn't certain. 

"I think...think we should attend to our guest, but for now, go back to your room and when the clock hits 9:30 come down please...that way you won't feel so stiff and strange...there'll be a wine for you later so don't drink too much before your big show Wlady."

Wlady, Wlady...Thomas said Wlady and it drove Wladyslaw mad with a rush of love as he felt a smile spread onto his face and a giggle escape him, god he felt like a blushing school girl with a silly crush...maybe even a bride on her wedding night.

'_I wouldn't mind marrying him, or Wilm for that matter... I'd love it personally'_

"Tak, tak, tak...I'll get, get right to that Thomas." Another giggle left him as he left a dreamlike haze in his eyes as he hummed a polish tune to himself, singing slightly as he swayed around the room before stumbling to the exit, looking very drunk...be was, he was completely intoxicated by love.

《《《《《《《¤》》》》》》》》

9:32, he was two minutes late but didn't quite care as he exited the bedroom in search for Thomas, he didn't quite want to see miss Ada so soon, he was worried he would get yelled at again and didn't want that at all. 

So he walked down the stairs and was horrified by just how many people were there, granted some were walking about and things, but so many women dressed in fancy dresses that didn't quite suit them. Men in suits of all sorts, and strange fans and hats adorned the women...they had nothing like that in Poland.

But he hadn't the time for those thoughts right then, instead, he was on a search for Thomas and pleasantly found him chatting with a large group of men, but soon left and began to parch over towards him, he seemed worried and slightly anxious as he leads Wladyslaw over towards a different group of people.

"I was beginning to worry, I was about to come up and see if you had fallen asleep or something from stress...I do hope this isn't overwhelming you Wlady."

Wladyslaw felt a dry lump form in his throat when Thomas said his name like that, dear lord it was like the voice of an angel to his ears when he spoke his name....he wanted Thomas to say it more in much more...scandalous situations perhaps.

'_Where on earth have these thoughts come from!! If God has ever judged me now is the time he will be doing so, even if it is from my thoughts alone.'_

"No, no just nervous is all, there are lots of people here...and many of the women have strange clothes, tell me is it normal for those dresses to be worn? They seem so different from the ones in Poland."

"Yes, those are normal, but here, I'd like you to meet well...you've stayed with Ada, but that's aunt Polly, Arthur, John, Finn, and then there's me who you work for...Oh, and Micheal...you may speak with them while I go get you some wine yeah?" Thomas seemed happy that Wlady could get a chance to meet his family, Wladyslaw, on the other hand, seemed nervous and scared of how intimidating they looked.

"Yes, yes I'd like some wine, get..get the red kind please." And with that Thomas left without another word, leaving Wladyslaw very scared for his life as he shifted high weight around on his feet.

"Hello Miss Ada...how, how have you been?"

"Fine, I see you're doing much better...although I want to know how you managed to get Thomas to stop his drinking and eat more." She seemed happy, not so angry but that didn't stop Wladyslaw from being cautious around not just her but the whole family, wich upon hearing this news seemed very curious and wanted to know more as they leaned in some.

"I play the piano to help him calm down, the music helps both me and him...but I shared perhaps too many stories and memories of how the food was scarce and things while in Poland...ever since then he's never been late to a meal and only skips lunch really." Wladyslaw seemed very proud of himself for succeeding in what seemed to be the impossible task, getting Thomas Shelby to not only eat and drink but cut back on his alcohol.

"Well, maybe there is a hod and your his own tortured angel sent here to help him." Polly, that was the woman's name, and she seemed sweet but had a cold look to her.

"Yes miss, I do suppose I am."

"If you're from Poland than tell me, are you Jewish?" Finn, the smaller ones in the group asked.

"Yes, I am! I follow that practising and grew up in a Jewish household in a Jewish town, it was very wonderful and we had the most beautiful place of worship I had ever seen...the preacher was quite funny as well, always making jokes and things." Wladyslaw smiled at the fond memories of his younger days, sneaking up to the podium to sit there after each school day at times finding comfort there when he couldn't reach his grandparents.

"Well, how come you look like that bastard who shot my leg yeah?" Micheal, he seemed very rude and Wladyslaw didn't at all like his tone, neither did Polly it seems as she sudden snapped at him to close his mouth.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to sir...if I look that similar to someone it is possible that I am what the germans called a döpplegàngér, I'm unsure of how to procure it in English I'm sorry...but they exist although on very rare occasion, and it's said that if one died it gives the other one more life...so I suppose I was granted more chances to live!" Wlady seemed happy when talking about it, the family, however, didn't and the two brothers he remembered didn't speak to him, didn't seem interested, so he shyly excused himself and quickly found Thomas midway walking with a glass of wine.

Wladyslaw was quick to grab the man and escort him someplace much more privet as he spoke in a worried tone.

"I don't like Micheal....and, and I think your family hates me, Polly, she seems nice enough, but they...they seem like they want me dead or something, I, I look like someone who shot one of them apparently." Wladyslaw seemed worried and scared as he spoke to Thomas as he quickly downed the wine glass, the crimson red liquid disappearing from the glass in remarkable timing. "I'm gonna need more of this to make it through tonight, give me the bottle."

"You...wow, Jesus fucking christ did you live with a wine cellar? And no, if anything no more wine...and yes...you, you do look like a man we shot and killed after he tried to kill us Wlady...but your a sweet and kind jew...he was a cunt Italian American...but also, they just, are weary and you are free to wonder I just thought you might like to see th-give me the fucking wine glass Wladyslaw Szpilman." Thomas was calm the whole time he spoke, that is until Wladyslaw got back into the wine and downed another full glass.

"But wine....and, and why do they look so, so harsh? Is it a British quality??" Wladyslaw handed Thomas the empty glass as the genuine question left him, and for once he heard Thomas laugh and smile.

"No, no...I'm not sure if it is but that's just my family, we tend to look like that...why was your family all happy and shy like yourself?" 

"No we were all mixed up...my sister was loud some and tried to demand things, my brother got into trouble and hated the government, my father was quiet and tried to teach us old tricks, my mother was emotional at times but very kind....I, I miss them all dearly...I wish I could see them again..." Wladyslaw felt saddened by the memories of his family, they were all a mix of crazy and no one really ever knew what to do except him, but he was always so quiet they were just labelled the good child...they were all good children even as adults.

"Do they...do they know you're here?" Thomas asked and sounded solemn as he spoke.

"No...no I was pulled from the line, they were put on a cramped train and shipped off to a concentration camp...I hope they didn't suffer long is all." Wladyslaw felt tears prick st the corners of his eyes as he began to look around wanting to be sad in a peaceful quiet and not listen to the sudden loud blaring music coming from the band as they sang, he felt stressed, worried, like his world was collapsing around him again. "Thomas I, I, can't breath, I can't breath, Tommy."

Thomas wasn't certain on why he was panicking right then and there, why Wladyslaw had sent himself into a panic from the memories of his family but he guided the taller man off into a side room, unknowingly passing his family's view as he guided Wladyslaw to his office and let him sit there. 

"Better? Come, come here hear this? It's my heartbeat and breathing, I want you to mimic it Wlady."

So he did, Wladyslaw mimicked the breathing until he was calm and in a daze staring up at Thomas from his seat on the couch...the situation seemed very intimate and he wants to pull Thomas down and kiss his lips. But instead, he kissed his hands whispering things in the polish that the other man knew nothing of but seemed to love as he soon leaned down himself and began to plant kisses all over Wladyslaw's forehead and cheeks. The display of affection sending the other man into a strange state of sudden overstimulation as he pushed Thomas away.

"I, I, I...I love you Thomas but nie, not now...not, I'm not ready for this much affections yet...please nie..."

Thomas understood it seems as he slowly lifted himself back up and often a hand to Wladyslaw the sound of music fading in and out before the two left with staring eyes from the family they passed.

》》》》》¤《《《《《

The night carried on normal, or as normal as one could get after such an incident. Wladyslaw had felt eyes on him all night, even after dancing with women he never met and chatting with men he wouldn't see again he felt eyes on him....they were the eyes of Thomas, and they were pricing through his skin and into his heart.

But his mind seemed to be wanting to show how much he could get in trouble that night, filling it with thoughts of Wlim and Thomas, with him between them. He could cuddle them both, please them both, he wanted to show them both love but he could only choose between one or the other...He met Wlim before Thomas and had a deeper connection with him, but Wlim seemed straight...but he did call Wladyslaw his little jew.

While Thomas also seemed straight, he had a child and seemed to be looking for a new female partner but was too smitten for Wladyslaw that one would call it sad.

However in hindsight, he could have nither... he knew hod would alow it, god only forbid one to lie in bed with a child that isn't yours in a sexual manner, and Wladyslaw knew for a fact those people would never be forgiven...but it never said two men could lie by one another and make love...no that was allowed he remembered learning about the bible front to back, but it was the society that would hate it...

And how it angered him when they twisted the word of god to make it seem like they were wrong and the bible damned anyone who loved someone different to hell...well that didn't exist and besides, he would be fine. 

"Wladyslaw for the third time, you're on, get up there!"

"Oh! Oh, right I'm sorry, did you already announce me?"

"No, get up there so I can..."

Thomas seemed slightly worried by how Wlady was so far out, so zoned out that he barely noticed Thomas there when he asked him to go play the piano...wait...had it already hit 11:35? That was when he went on, had he been enjoying himself and caught up with himself that much that the time just flew?

It seems so and he didn't mind at all walking up to the grand piano before him as he walked elegantly towards it turning to bow at the author before sitting and relaxing in the chair music out before him and heart-pounding as he played his first pice, {saving his newest for last} Chopin nocturne C sharp in Minor...it was one of his favourites and it seemed to mesmerize the audience as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him.

Watch as his hands seamlessly flowed from one key to the next, he the sound of the grand piano echoed in the air around the room, drawing more and more people into the point it was dead silent aside from the marvellous sounds coming from the piano as he played like he was playing for Thomas, or Wlim again, how he played like his life depended on it and it did...oh how he was scared in those times but he just wanted to play and let the people hear his emotional outbursts in form of music.

He wanted to have them hear his woes his grief in his notes, make them know that certain things can't always be nice and clean and it was only midway through his pice that he realized one of two things.

1\. He hadn't let Thomas properly introduce him.

2\. He could tell how he had affected the audience due to how silent it had gone, the silence was good since for Wladyslaw Szpilman, it meant he was become better and showing his emotions in forms of dramatic soft piano notes, letting himself move and sing with the notes as they left the piano{figuratively not really singing...}

He soon ended his pice then went on to the next, which was Chopin Ballade no. 1 in G minor, a familiar one yes, but poplar in his home country when he played on the radio.

This one had the same effect as the last, although no one moved closer or near, no they stayed the same except for some getting more wine, or something...he didn't know he couldn't be bothered by them as he played and found himself sad and drained of life.

Or maybe tipsy, he just knew that the keys seemed strange and slightly off now as he went on to his newest piece, "Kochać innego", which drew Thomas in immediately after he was barely a few stanzas in.

It made the whole room mummers amounts themselves as Thomas leaned closer some now on the ground and restraint himself from trying to go closer to Wladyslaw as he wanted so badly to let him know how this made him feel, god he felt like he was falling in love again, felt like he was in a perfect life and had the most wonderful lover of his life.

He felt like he had just had the best climax of his life even though he was listening to Wladyslaw play the link and he was only halfway through it seemed...god this was only supposed to last till 12, not 12:45, nearly 1 AM...

But soon the pice ended and Thomas felt his heart pounding as he rushed on the stage and finally introduced him.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen I didn't get a chance to properly introduce him, but this is Wladyslaw Szpilman, he's come all the way from Poland to play with us, and has played his wonderful music...I thank you, you may now help to more things everyone...but start leaving soon it's already 1 and by 2 I want everyone out." Thoams sounded towards or maybe like he was trying to hold something in, Wladyslaw wasn't sure he was just vaguely embarrassed that he never let him properly introduce him, that wasn't good when he cut someone off...

Would you like to know what is good, however? God working a few blissful blessing for the little jew as Thomas lead him off and began to crash their lips together in a heated surreal moment. Wladyslaw wasn't sure if it was the wine the two of them bad that night, or if it was the fact that they both honestly wanted this, but they kissed and wouldn't stop kissing one another.

Nither could bring themselves to do much more, however. Thomas was scared he would move to fast for Wladyslaw, unsure of if anything had happened to him or if the man before him was a virgin. And Wladyslaw was scared because he was severely inexperienced and well...a blushing virgin currently. 

But that didn't hold them back from what Wladyslaw believed to be his longest and most heated make-out session ever his mind slipping in and out of English and Polish as he tried to be romantic and whisper sweet thing to Thomas as he was currently on the carpeted flooring of some room.

"What the FECK is going on in here!?" Wladyslaw froze, horrified as his blood ran cold with fears who was this what did they want? Would they use this against him now? Oh god, what about Thomas...

"Arthur, and..and Polly, look, look, I can explain alright? Just, just leave this one out of it, for the time being, don't think he can handle it right now." Thomas seemed calm as he climbed off Wladyslaw quickly and began to explain to his family what all was going on, how nothing was wrong and he would be fine as long as it was only them that knew.

"He's a fucking jew! And who knows how much he had to whore himself out to get here Thomas! But you just want him so you can stick your dick in him!" Polly...Polly yelled, and Wladyslaw panicked and rushed past them ensuing himself as hot tears flowed down his face. He didn't want this again, he finally found a place to be safe in and then gets attacked and called a whore.

He did, however, pass Ada, oh Miss Ada how sweet she was today and asked what the matter was.

"Your aunt called me a whore let's leave it at that miss Ada...if your excuse me I've had a long day today and wish to rest..." Wladyslaw's words came out choked and struggled as he rushed up the stairs the woman's voice echoing in his ears.

'_He's a fucking jew, Thomas! Who knows how much he had to whore himself out to get here!'_

_'He's a whore!'_

_'Whore!'_

_'Whore jew!'_

_'Leve me in peace please!"_

More struggled cries left Wladyslaw as he held onto his pillow on his bed, he didn't want to be called a whore, let alone a Jewish whore...he had been called that enough times while travelling and while in Warsaw...the nazis had done that enough and by the end of every beating and burning he slightly wished he had been shot instead...

But if that happens he would have never met Thomas...but then again he should have just waited...waited for Wilm one day and often himself to him instead of letting temptations take over him and let Thomas kiss him.

It, it felt so wonderful though...so wonderful and right to...how he felt his and Thomas's lips match together almost perfectly, like two jigsaws coming to gather to make one....he wondered if it would feel that good and right with Wlim...but his mind didn't stay focused on that long, seeing as he found himself crying himself to sleep from the sudden panic attack flowing through his mind and things as he tried to calm himself down. The faintest sound of a door opening and closing, at around 3 am, is when Wladyslaw felt a slight dip in his large king-sized bed...he stayed sleeping even as the other's arms wrapped around him, the two men cuddled closely as foreheads met and they stayed sleeping for a long time well into the morning air.

《《《《《¤》》》》》

It was only when morning came that Wladyslaw realized Thomas at some point had come to bed with him, and being the good man Wladyslaw Szpilman knew he was, he let him sleep, gently messing in playing with the other's hair as he waited for him to wake, which didn't take long.

"Good morning Thomas...how did the argument of your aunt calling me a whore go?"

"I told her to fuck off and that she was drunk and she could take her slut if a son with her to go....shes probably downstairs making food....she doesn't know you live here."

"I'm...pardon, me...wait...wait...pardon but what the hell?" Wladyslaw was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of what to say or even do...he wanted to have a peaceful meal with just him, Thomas and Charlie today.

"Relax, relax, the family is here nursing hangovers, if you come down you just have to eat in solace and try, try not to be mean to them please..."

"Ada was still nice...di-"

"Yes, she came in yelling at my aunt Polly on how she had no right to call you or me a whore, except I do get to be called a whore I've to sleep around to many times to count." Wladyslaw suddenly and playfully slapped Thomas's side as he gave a surprising look at the man.

"You! Thomas Shelby sleeping around! Well, I never! You better not do that with me..." Wladyslaw gave a smile as he planted a small kiss to Thomas's lips, the taste of wine still fresh.

"And if I decide to do just that? What will the big scary jew do hmm?" Thomas rolled so that he was suddenly onto of Wladyslaw and kissing him deeply.

"I think I'll make you sleep on the couch and refuse to play piano...and well, deprive you of everything you love me doing Thomas." He seemed to have gotten the hint. Granted Wladyslaw was a peaceful, and passive-aggressive at times Jewish persons but Thomas has seen him freak out and start randomly yelling and screaming to himself in Polish and sometimes break things in a fit of rage only to fix it or replace it later...

Those were very rare, however. None the less the two of them stayed and cuddled like that before gathering themselves to walking into the kitchen, realizing they both needed a separate shower as they took turns waiting and getting dressed. Thomas in a navy suit and Wladyslaw in a nice grey one. They made their journey downstairs and were met by confused, tired gazed and some angry.

"Goodmorning everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To love another, this isn't a real song to my knowledge I just thought it would be a nice title...
> 
> I left it on a cliffhanger but don't worry the next chapter should be her by the end of the week of before then!!


	10. Somethings can't quite be Helped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. Wladyslaw is now at. Breakfast with a table full of Shelby's and a stomach full of nerves as he finds himself explaining his life's story begrudgingly to the people before him...Some people however still don't like him, this includes a new woman named Gina, and the dreaded Micheal Gray.  
With memories of the past, as well as an old threat, Wladyslaw finds himself in the attic hiding, with a bad case of mild bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay!! I have gotten much better thankfully, but an issue is that I am very drained of energy and things...But much better! Updates should be decently okay now...And also, I meant to address the time and events of sorts, umm...  
The Shelby Brothers had been enlisted in the first war, at a slightly younger age since technically there was no real age, and you can easily lie back then. Yes, Wladyslaw did get his coat, but Wilm, as you can tell, isn't at a POW camp or anything, I do however need help since I want a cute mutual love triangle almost, but have no idea how to work him in so feel free to state!

"Goodmorning everyone. I hope you don't mind Wladyslaw joining us this morning." Thomas spoke softly as he leads Wladyslaw over more into the kitchen area. Looks of death met Wladyslaw eyes as he sat down awkwardly at one end of the table. 

He felt burning eyes piercing his skin, felt the eyes of hate on him as he sat, he could only remember the feeling of walking through Warsaw, how the Nazi's would star down at him like he was nothing but dirt. Those were the looks he was reviving from them.

"G-good-good morning everyone, I do hope you sleep well," Wladyslaw spoke softly as he stiffly sat looking down the table and saw a few smiles and things from them all. But otherwise dead smiles and dead looks he felt himself feel embarrassed for simply existing. While looking across the large dining table, however, he noticed a newer member, one he didn't see last night...a girl, a blond who looked like she was on the verge of murdering someone, it was a very worrying look that filled Wladyslaw with nerves

"Why is the jew still here? Thought he would have left by now." Finn, he seemed more innocent and kind than the others as he softly spoke.

"Oh, well, I live here Finn...I work here as a babysitter and teacher to little Charlie there, and I sometimes cook or clean...." Wladyslaw spoke softly, barely audible as he looked over at the younger male, he should have been around the same age as the boy, they both seemed young but god Finn seemed slightly oblivious and confused.

"Well...I thought you played the piano." Finn asked with confusion.

"I do, I did it as a profession and was on the radio in Warsaw, and on occasion, would play at symphonies when able...they were very quite amazing Finn, I wish there was more left there now." Wladyslaw watched as the younger man's face fell upon hearing his words, he must have realized the man could never go home now and that was a refugee of sorts.

"Tak...tak, but all that aside I'm glad everyone seems to be-"

"Thomas I would think you wouldn't take a jew to bed." Polly interrupted Wladyslaw mid-sentence as he let his face drop some, emotions dried from him as he stared at the woman. He wouldn't forgive her from last night. 

"Polly, please...don't do that right now, please. Te rog, nu, nu în fața lui, nu are nevoie de asta acum bine ... te rog, doar o dată sondaj*." Thomas spoke as he held his hand out pointing and gesturing in a different language. One that Wladyslaw couldn't recognize or identify.

"Fine...but I want to talk with him later." Polly seemed pissed at Wladyslaw, he didn't do anything but what had he done? All he wanted was to eat his breakfast and continue with his day like any other day. Even with the mild headache he had from the wine, his mind seemed fuzzy with very delayed memories..all delayed exact the incident with Polly.

"Can...Can we please just eat? Let's leave errmm...Wladyslaw? Alone...sorry don't know how to say your name, sir." Arthur, he recognized him as one of the quieter members of the family. He seemed better today, maybe hungover, but better and not so..so death glare-ish 

"I agree with Arthur Polly, leave him be and well have a family meeting later, and besides he isn't doing any harm aside from...not eating bacon which is fine." Ada seemed calmer today, with the matter of Wladyslaw, tired, but calmer.

"Daddy? Why does aunt Polly not like Szpilman? Polly, what's wrong with him, he's good and seems fine to me...and he makes sure daddy gets home on time, and daddy doesn't-" Wladyslaw cut the small five years old off abruptly, not wanting him to go further and he had the second-best 

"Okay! Okay, little Charlie, I don't think Polly needs to hear about your father's woes...but some people just don't like my religion it seems and that's fine." Wladyslaw spoke suddenly, but calmly as he looked at Charlie and explained the situation to the young child. Charlie seemed confused by this but nodded as the was offered another small portion of the fruit that made him forget quickly about the question as he began to happily eat the variety of fresh fruits.

The aftermath was a stiff silence with barely any mummers and talk of anything for a long while. It was stiff but decently enjoyed by Wladyslaw who didn't mind it much as he soon finished his breakfast and looked around to see that charlie had lost interest in his fruit so Wladyslaw took it upon himself to gather the dishes and place them at the opposite end of the table, very little people at that end and realizing that Thomas had a strange home, and it just now dawning on him that he saw how the door to the kitchen was at the other end of the room and through the house. Normally the three would eat in a room closer to the kitchen, a small dining room, but this one was further away, and more like a dining hall.

He gathered his, Thomas, Charlie, Miss Polly, Miss Ada, and was gathering Arthur's and John's plates, which had been neatly placed on the end. He would make it to Micheal and the mystery woman's plates. Sadly he was interrupted and went falling forward with a shout as he hurriedly got back up looking for the hat he might have tripped on. It was the cocky man Micheal with his wife's smug grin. Wladyslaw gave a dead hate-filled look to the two people and skipped picking up their plates, which resulted in the blond shouting.

"Hey! What about _our _plates." Her voice came loud and clear, but all he did was walk off with a smile on his face. This prompted him to simply keep walking and leave the room with all the dishes in tow as he walked out the room and through the house, deciding to be extra kind to the maids by taking them to the kitchen.

》》》》》¤《《《《《

Wladyslaw didn't mind washing the dishes, he also didn't mind that someone entered the room as he continued to wash up and dry the various dishes and cups before putting them up. He assumed the footsteps to be Thomas, maybe even a butler perhaps seeing as the cooking staff doubled as the maids and butlers. "Hello Thomas, I must say Micheal and that woman are rude," Wladyslaw spoke out to the presumed man hoping it was Thomas but felt a cold sweat break out on him as he heard the voice.

"Didn't pick up our plates...and you call us rude," Micheal spoke out as he slightly tossed the dishes into the sink before Wladyslaw who felt his chest tighten with hurt and worried, but he keep remember his time in Warsaw, how he couldn't defend himself, or anything against them there, just hide and run away in fear. He couldn't do that now, could he? He was inside Thomas's home, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him...right? Right?

"Another thing, don't know who you are, or what you're playing at, but there's no way in fucking _hell _a jew like you came here on your own." The words hurt to hear and sent a hot flash to Wladyslaw's cheeks as they turned a pale pink colour from both strange embarrassed, and fear.

"I-I'm not quite sure what you mean, I...I got here on my own, and just didn't want to pick your plants up since well...your rude." Wladyslaw confessed to the man, he could feel his anxiety and fear creeping into him, to washing over his in small amounts but by all accounts, his eyes were starting to gloss already.

"Like hell you did! Your just saying that to cover up for something aren't you? And I don't care, pick the damn dishes up next time." Micheal slightly spat out, his words felt like a sickening venom that was making Wladyslaw ill and weak, filled with fear from the man.

"I-y-you tripped me, and I don't think I, I need to pack your th-the...hell." Wladyslaw count think straight, his English was becoming bad again and all he could be in polish, unable to process anything other than in polish. He knew for a fact Micheal wouldn't be able to understand him, but it was no matters now since his English was lost and his new focus as well....not crying.

"Myślałem, że jesteś niegrzeczny, więc nie dostałem talerze.*" Wladyslaw spoke out in a dry shaken voice, it showing his worry and fear as he began to slowly back away from Micheal, fearing if he would do something to him. 

"Did I scare you? Scare you to the point you have to speak bloody polish, hell can't you remember your English little jew?" Micheal was beyond rude, he was almost cruel to Wladyslaw, going beyond the rudeness of him and his wife and how they already tripped him for no reason...

"Proszę, proszę, błagam was proszę.*" Wladyslaw's voice steadily grew with each word, begging and pleading with the man as he felt worried and feared for his life overall. He just wanted overall, to be free in the home again, away from this sudden worry and panic with a stalking Micheal, forcing poor Wladyslaw against the cabinets. 

"I don't care if that's begging or not, you don't have to be a little bitch because my wife tripped you okay." Micheals words came stronger, stronger and more horrifying than he meant them to. But regardless, that was it that was the point Wlady, upon hearing the small words of being called that, bitch, that's what sent it kicking, that's what made him run to the side and crash through the doors before hiring.

He didn't know where he was going to run to, just that he could fit into small spaces, this wouldn't work, however, considering the house was yes large, but didn't have little spots he could hide in easily...it did, however, has a small closet that was hard to get into, and in the closet was the attic...oh, oh yes this will do perfectly.

So he rushed to the tight fit closet, much fitter now then way back those months ago of his first attic experience he was overall just happy to get the door unharmed and hide inside, the sound of passing steps sending cold shivers over his body as he began to carefully lift the top open, just so that he could easily pull himself into the large attic.

It was nothing like the one he had first, couldn't access it from stairs or a floor, no, you had to pull the staircase down or crawl inside a smaller opening like Wladyslaw just did, even then it made his arms suddenly become quite sore from the suddenly strange usage of them. He didn't mind though, never minded how they would become sore, he's felt worse things in life, and so mild soreness seemed...nice almost.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

The attic was dark, with just a few windows to allow vague amounts of light into the large dust-ridden space, it was making Wladyslaw's skin crawl slightly from how dirty it all was, but he couldn't complain by no means, as far as he was concerned he was safely hidden, tucked away from harmful people and was the to be bothered or hurt anymore.

He quite liked the space, even if he stuck by the window and looked around at the random trinkets and things, heart still pounding as his nose began to run some, probably the dust. Yeah, just the dust must be making his slight allergies act up some, that's all fine.

He keeps looking, small coins, little things here and there, old paintings and portraits, nice things he could make out with a light head and sick feeling, still he just keep looking at the things, and only realized it wasn't quite a bit of clear running from his nose, no...no it was blood, he had gotten a bloody nose to go with his splitting headache, tight chest, and weak limbs.

《《《《《《《《《

_He did this once before, while in the other attic, hiding out he had fainted while laying down, unable to wake up for a few hours and woke to the sound of light tapping, tapping on the wood below him, having to crawl and weakly open the door, lean over the little area to revive food and some water, it was nice, amazing to him._

_Wilm had to help him eat, slowly spooning bits of warm soup into his mouth, helping eat the suddenly warm liquid that almost burned him for the small touch and how cold he was, god it was just a light cream soup with potatoes and a few bits of sausage but it tasted like heaven to him, he loved all of it and wished so hard he could get another helping but it was gone and he wouldn't be getting any more. _

_Wilm fed him, helped him drink some water, and tried to clean the blood that came from his nose, it is shown that he was in a bad condition._

_"You might be very ill, or even be having a stressed induced stroke...makes you forget certain words and feel bad...or sever panic, that too can sometimes cause one's nose to bleed," Wilm spoke softly a way to show comfort for the man who looked scruffy and well...trampish, but couldn't help with his health, no one could. _

_"No, no, I think it's just a normal, normal nose bleed Sir." Wladyslaw softly uttered his words, barely audible as he leaned into the soft touch of the german captain before him, like the soft touch of his cool hands against his burning cheek, eyes barely open while he lightly shivered and gave low groans at the gentle touches that still hurt certain parts of him. _

_"Dust, lots of dust in here, and if you have bad allergies, it can make your nose bleed...and no need to call me sir, I'm no more special than you, Szpilman." Such a simple statement that made his cheeks flourish as he felt nervous yet tiered, this was the first time in so long that he was able to rest and not be in fear._

_"I'm allergic to dust, and all my past homes of sorts have been filled with dust....I'm also sick with a cold." Szpilman quietly muttered in just barely any german, going back and forth between German and polish as the two languages danced around on his tongue unsure of how to say things as they twisted and turned into oddly coherent words for the man before him._

_"That, that you are sick with a cold, that's why I brought the soup and freshwater for you...sit, sit you'll be fine trust me," Wilm spoke out, his voice stern yet calm and soothing as he tried to convince the jew in front of him to take a seat, wanting him to relax and not faint since his nose wouldn't hold out with bleeding._

_"I'm sorry it won't stop bleeding, I've taken up your handkerchief I'm afraid..." Szpilman apologized as he shakily sat down on a covered piece of furniture that kicked dust-up as he sat a sneeze left him and prompted more blood to pour out of his burning, sore nose as his head began to spin while his ears rang out painfully forcing his head to fall to the side, face red with fever as his eyes glossed from fever._

_"Stay with me, stay, come on try not to faint, please," Wilm spoke as he moved closer to Szpilman. "You need rest, I'm sorry I cannot offer any medical right now, just comfort with small things Szpilman." A gentle touch to his cheek made Szpilman try and take deep breaths as his heart fluttered and swooned by the touch skin to skin even with a scruffy beard it seemed the German Captian Wilm didn't mind one bit._

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

He did feel faint, very faint as he feels back against some boxes, the nice-sounding loud in his sensitive ears as he began to cough and clear his throat. He knew why his nose was bleeding, it tended to happen in severally dusty rooms, or this case, dusty attics while he was catching a cold again.

Never the less he keeps his nose covered by a handkerchief to both catch the blood and lightly filter the air for him to breath better without it making him sick.

It didn't take long after this for the other opening, one that required you pulling it down to open up and a tired and sick looking Wladyslaw was met by a scared and very concerned Thomas who shouted for someone and began trying to get Wladyslaw to move. 

Sadly, and much to both men's dismay, he barely moved and overall couldn't. His limbs too weak and sore as he slumped against his side, vision fade out and head aching horribly as he fainted momentarily.

《《《《《《¤》》》》》》

Thomas and they had searched up and down the hours for the better part of half an hour. Mostly looking in rooms, or places he might hide after Micheal came back complaining about how he ran off.

Polly and of course Micheal and Gina weren't involved, since the two were being yelled at by Poll, with the company of Finn to block that one door.

So it was left up to Thomas, Arthur, John, and Ada to find Wladyslaw. None of them minded and all helped to the best of everyone's abilities, and it wasn't until Arthur helped pull down one of the attic doors that they finally found him.

Thomas felt calm and so excited to find Wladyslaw, that is until he tried to get him to come over, and saw the man faint as his body went limp and noticed the bloody handkerchief over his nose.

"Fuck, fuck, John! John, come here help me get him down, he's out cold."

"WHAT?!"

"FUCK SAKES HES OUT COLD HELP ME GET HIM DOWN!"

"Oh, oh yeah yeah sure." 

The two brothers, along with the help of Arthur managed to gently remove him from the attic and get him back to half-conscious but just enough for him to meekly open his eyes, and respond in broken slurred polish.

Nevertheless, Thomas managed to get him in a bed and tend to his nose which had stopped bleeding by then, but he still looked awful even with these past months of eating and being healthy he still looked bad, no...no he looked like shit truth be told like he was coming down with something.

"Heres the washcloth, and is he gonna be alright?" Ada brought in the bowl of cold water and a cloth, Charlie accompanying her and also looking concerned for the man he liked.

"Daddy, is Spillman going to be okay? He is gonna be okay right?" The young boy asked wearily as he tried to step closer, but Thomas seemed to be forbidding it still concerned the man might have something that's flavoured up again from the dust.

"Ada, I'm sure he'll be fine, especially now since he's better here than his country," Thomas got the cloth wet and ringed it out some before placing it over the sweat-covered forehead of Wladyslaw. "And Charlie, I think Wladyslaw or Szpilman as you call him is very sick right now and I don't want you getting to close okay?" Thomas was quiet and gentle with both his sister and son for the most part, but it was showing how worried and concerned he was, especially in his eyes as they darted all over barely able to focus on much.

Ada didn't say much, just sighed and ushered Charlie with her back to an unknown room in the large mansion of a home.

It took what felt like hours for the still unconscious body to show any signs of waking, let alone finally and properly wake up. So when a light whine filled the air, as Wladyslaw gently tossed and turned in the bed and a dry cracked voice asked where Thomas was it send the mans blood shivering coldly in worry and excitement. 

Thomas was worried about his health but also excited for he was finally waking up.

"Your up, oh thank god! Your up, you had gotten into the attic somehow and passed out up there and you nearly made me die!" Thomas placed a gentle kiss to the side of Wladyslaw's cheek who whined in protest and weakly pushed him away.

"Nooo...no...I, I might have something again." He managed out before serving for water or something.

"Is that why you fainted? Unknown to illness?" Thomas asked back to him as he gave Wladyslaw a small glass filled with cool water for his throat that seemed abnormally dry.

"No. It might be laryngitis again, managed to get it while hiding and on the run, had a paediatrician look at me and a kind friend break my fever...I only barely remember that time." Wladyslaw confessed as he was helped up to drink the water, the feeling of how cool it was, as well...both refreshing and very much welcomed in his scratchy sore throat. He hoped to god and prayed he wasn't getting laryngitis again.

"Yo..you...A paediatrician? As in, a child's doctor? And...man...dear god did you even get anything for it?" Thomas asked, very taken aback by this new part of Wladyslaw's life that he's been suddenly shown. A small doctor he could understand, but paediatrician? Was it that awful that he could only manage such a doctor?

"No, just some soup and cold clothes, and rest that I barely managed to get," Wladyslaw held out the empty glass, hands slightly trembling as he asked for more and downed another but his throat was still scratchy and felt bad. "I didn't mind, I was doing better than most people, managing a good well know paediatrician was better than no doctor at all...even in my fevered daze I can still remember some parts of it." A slight chuckle from him, that soon prompted a series of horrible coughs as he checked out and barely managed to catch his breath, but soon did and apologized for it.

"No! No, you don't need to apologize for that, your fine I just worry for you is all, but...but here I should have something somewhere for the cough." Thomas slowly got up and went to the other side of the room, opening a cupboard of sorts and reaching inside as small things clinked together and he pulled draws out only to find it in a completely different cabinet. "Well, it was in...the wrong cabinet, but here, lavender honey mixed with mint. Curious of my aunt Polly and Mr Aberama Gold himself." Each little thing, candy is what it reminded Wladyslaw of, even though the strang combination sounded like something for tea, or maybe something his mother would have done.

"It...it looks like candy." Wladyslaw inquired as he slowly pulled one out and popped it in his mouth, his face scrunching up as he made a strange sound of displeasure. "Sour."

"Well best you keep thinking of them as candies because you'll be taking a lot of these to help the cough," Thomas said as he placed them in a glass cabinet near the bed and heard Wladyslaw say sour but sadly missed the man's expression. "Yes, it...oh...that's....that's why."

"That's why what?" Wladyslaw asked aloud.

"I gave you lemon honey, not lavender, mint honey..." Thomas felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as his face turned a bright rosy red from this mistake he had made.

"That's okay," Wladyslaw answered, not knowing if there was any real difference, but knowing the one he had was very sour when he first tasted but slowly turned into a pleasant sweetness from the honey.

"Yeah, we...we don't have any, any more of that I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, these are quite fine."

It seems even after all this time of the stories of Wladyslaw hardly having much and not being at all picky, it still makes Thomas think he wants specific things or something. When, in reality, Wladyslaw is fine with anything.

"Okey, I understand, I just want to make sure your comfortable and things Wlady," Thomas walked back over and sat by Wladyslaw who's face was a light red and eyes sick with an unwell glossy colour. "Do you always do this when you get sick?" Thomas quietly asks as he brushes some stray messy strands of his dark, almost black coloured hair to the back of his head, showing more of his face.

"No, I truly am just severely allergic to dust, makes me sick and feel awful...Oh wait, that is what you wanted right?" Wladyslaw seemed dazed still and confused while a small bit of blood fell from his nose once more.

Thomas didn't respond, instead, he grabbing a much cleaner handkerchief as he gently wiped at Wladyslaw's slightly bloody nose earning a light whine from him as it was sore and sensitive to everything that remotely touched it. The two sat I'm sort of soothing silence for a while, both not minding what all is happening, even if Wladyslaw was still shaken up about the Micheal incident.

"Your religion, and the words...is it similar to Christani-"

"No it is the original text, we are taught and study the first words and know what to do, we don't take kindly to those who think they know more when they can't even properly translate such a complex text to incorrect words and meanings...not to mention how often they just, dear lord, they cannot properly speak the text, nor does it make sense from them." Wladyslaw seemed perturbed, and almost not interested in how Thomas assumed his religion was similar to that of Christians and Catholics

"Well, why is that then?" Thomas asked. "Doesn't every religion think themselves grand from the rest?"

Wlady sighed, he wanted to talk about it but was still weary from that day's earlier experience. "Yes, they do, but...take your mother tongue for example," It seems the way he said this slightly through Thomas for a slight loop. "When you speak in that, you know the words, and certain things that hold such value and meaning in that language that you cant possibly translate it correct?"

"Well...yes, yeah, yeah I suppose that's true very true yeah, lost of words I can't quite translate, or just don't want to since English makes them sound drab and shit." Thomas seemed to get it, and Wladyslaw could almost see the gears turning in his head as he keeps nodding his head.

"Well that our scriptures have that same sort of...meaning or, feeling. As does Polish, or even German. Anything can bespoke, but if you translate it, it just doesn't feel the same, that is what they do with the bible and lie in it as well."

"So, what all can you and can you not do then?"

Wladyslaw had to think, he was one to keep his beliefs and religion close to him, making sure to never mess up or mess around with it too much. But to go and think of what all he could and, couldn't do? Or maybe even the mild or severe things, all was strange to sit and think about.

"I cannot eat pork it is unclean, more can I eat any sort of shellfish they too are unclean," He started with foods, those were simple enough. "I am allowed wine, lost of wine, it's for special occasions mostly and we drink lots and lots going down by every 20 bottles." He chuckled know how much some could drink, but then his mind wandered to what else could be said, they had secrete times for bathing and things to go to, at times they would make jokes and never once question things. But then came love, and a touchy as well as a tricky subject of being, homosexual and was it really as awful as most say?

"But...if we go with loving, like you and I, and...an older friend of mine who I cherished deeply, then well, it never quite will say that it is sinful, or forbidden." Wladyslaw explained, he explained in his own knowledge of the ordeals and what he read and know from his previous book, the book known as the bible.

"That can't be right, I was...I was always told you'll die in hell and it's next to almost murdering someone, or being a prostitute." Thomas was confused, even more, confused when Wladyslaw gave a chuckle and began to laugh at him.

"No, no, that is the new one, that is not what it means, however. Your new one, the translated and different one from mine has mixed the words and meanings up as well as taken and added a lot of things." Wladyslaw gave a path smile, his mind relaxing as well as his body as he leaned against to soft pillows to rest his sore body and head, it reminded of how he used to talk with Wilm at times.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is simple, it was never stated that being a prostitute was one of the more...abnormal practices of how women could make money, it wasn't the most awful thing. But people tended to be, much, much worse than a woman trying to earn some sort of living." Wladyslaw inquired a sort of better view for Thomas who while last lost still had questions.

"Oh, you mean slandering and, fuck...like... paedophiles?" He sounded uncertain, like saying the word itself would damn to hell almost.

"Tak, tak, that is it, that next to murdering as well as a few others, those are considered the most awful sins, that you can't really repent for." Wladyslaw never said homosexuality, never one stated that two men couldn't ly next to one another, so did that make their love any less forbidden?

"What about," Thomas hesitated to swallow a dry lump as his hands tangled in the covers of the bed. "What about homo...homosex...what about that, being...being a, a um.." Thomas seemed less open about it today then he was that morning and last night, it seems the wine and morning had worn off completely this time some.

"Being homosexual is never once stating in the book, or scriptures Thomas, never once spoke about or denied, so since it hasn't been addressed by the father in heaven, then, by all means, it is perfectly fine, and as long as you give love to and from a partner, and are nice and kind to them, nothing I'll come of either of us." 

Thomas was mesmerized by this knowledge, granted Alfie tried to teach him, one time, but he wouldn't be this patient and calm with him. Wladyslaw was, then again, he lived in Poland, a calm and prominently Jewish country. 

"So...we can, kiss, and I can show you love without going to hell?" Thomas meekly asked as he moved more to be closer to Wladyslaw, the two just barely apart now as Thomas's blue eyes stayed lovingly into his eyes.

"With me, as long as you stay, you will never go to hell for there is no such place, and I'm sure you could get into heaven without much worry, but most believe that we go there for a while, and then come back and live on our lives as new people in a different time." Wladyslaw brought his hands up to gently and slowly caress the cheeks of Thomas as he spoke, slowly pushing their foreheads together before connecting thier lips with a soft and swift kiss.

"I was told tha-"

"You were told wrong, take it from someone who's studied this since I was old enough to understand words and read. Your own English books give false knowledge, and as far as I am concerned we can be together happily so long as a society never knows about us." This time Thomas was the one to make the move, the one to gently push his body against Wladyslaw's who slowly snaked his hands and arms to hold onto and rest on the back crease of Thomas as well as neck.

Wladyslaw himself was mained once again by the kissing, how he managed to hold out this long but his shyness returned and Thomas was forced to lead, and he leads to far for Wladyslaw's liking. Thomas had begun to cover his red flushed face in kisses, that was fine until he trailed down to his collar bone and neck nipping and sucking as it sends shiver and a feeling of uneasy throughout Wladyslaw.

"No, no, i..no, stop, stop Thomas stop." Wladyslaw felt strange for asking him to stop feeling as if he might not, but he did, he pulled away with a sigh. Not aggravated or frustrated ones more like a content sigh as he listens for what Wladyslaw might want or need instead.

"Yeah Wlady? Did I, something wrong?" 

"I just, it was moving to fast and I still am not sure of things. You would be my first, and right now, I'm scared I'd get you sick, and...I'm not ready yet." Wladyslaw assumed this would earn him a scoff but instead, Thomas crawled and slinked his body to be against Wladyslaw's chest as he gave a slow exhale and closed his eyes.

"That's fines we can stick to cuddling and small kisses for as long as you need, and besides I like these two." Thomas snuggled into Wladyslaw and the two felt contentment and love flourish through them as they both relaxed and slowly drifted to and from sleep. The occasional cough or two during the sleep from Wladyslaw, who Thomas nearly forgot was sick but otherwise, all was well.

Wlady could get used to this, used to this feeling and these thoughts of love and contentment, and even how nice and patient Thomas was with him, just like Wilm.

Yes...

He would defiantly become used this immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please don't, not in front of him, he doesn't need that right now alright...please just this once Poll.
> 
> *I thought you rude, so I didn't take the plates.
> 
> *Please, please, please I beg of you please.
> 
> Again sorry for the delay, but here it is, and there might be a bigger delay, since schools starting back up again, but as stated, I'm still iffy with sickness. 
> 
> Also, I want to write Wilm into this story, physically, like, have him be there and interact with people, but don't know how, so to save people comments and things, I propose an email at lilytrabbit@gmail.com which is my email, and you can contact me about the story, ideas you wish to share, and anything, just kinda help me write Wilm in more, please.


	11. Peppermints and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having fallen asleep together, untangled in one another, Thomas was the first to wake, and slip out of bed to make Wladyslaw something to drink, hearing him cough and fee times and look miserable prompted him to make a sort of peppermint cocoa, to go with the cold English air.  
As the day progresses Wladyslaw gets a little better, not much but a little, but his voice is stained and it worries him deeply, however, he can't be to concerned with the taste of peppermints and cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh such delay, but such awe, OH SUCH DELAYS BUT SUCH AWE!!!!  
But no really I'm very sorry about the delays, I started school again, and it's confusing, and I'm in a college program I don't get, and I'm....simi failing so writing wasn't at the top of the list, it was me crying over my dad calling me a disappointment.
> 
> But anyway, back the chapter, I hope it's good! It took me forever to form a coherent plan, but I need to do this before I get to the next chapter, and I think I figured out a sort of...way?? To put Wilm in the story, but we'll see!  
*please read the 2ed note*

It was just past noon when the two awoke from thier sleep. Wladyslaw was still sleeping some, his face a light pink as he coughed a few times and groaned in protest of even trying to wake up. Thomas was wide awake however, and carefully brought his hand to Wladyslaw's cheeks and forhead, they felt to warm for the cold day. 

Then again, his own cheeks felt rather warm too...maybe it was just the layers upone layers of covers and the small fireplace that was makeing them so warm, and sharing a bed too.

Thomas thought it a lovely idea to give him some hot cocoa with cream and maybe permanent to help his throat, so he slid from the bed and set to make it, or rather had it be made since he knew nothing on how to make simple drinks like cocoa. A few minutes, then half an hour passed, until and hour and a half passed and he had gotten two things of cocoa and some warm pastries for Wladyslaw and him both, along with some medication if he needed any. 

"Goodmorning my lovely." Thomas greeted Wladyslaw as he slolwy woke up and began to strech and move his head to see that Thomas had a little tray of drinks and food, was it morning? It didn't feel like morning. "Goodmorning Thomas...mmm I'm still sleepy..." he muttered as he was handed a warm pastry and the cocoa, but the statement and him rubbing his eyes like a child made Thomas chuckle. "Your adorable when you wake up in the mornings my lovely." He told hin as he sat down beside him, and the two drank and ate thier meal. 

"Is this...that, umm....prepparmint?" Wladyslaw asked and looked to Thomas who shook his head with a. smile. "Peperment, and yes its peperment and cream, it's to hel your sore throat and it also tast nice...my mum used to make it when we could afford the extra peperment...half the time I stole them, me and my brothers." Thomas told him and Wladyslaw seemed so sad to hear that, hear that Thomas could barely afford such a cheap candy like peperment growing up. 

"You...you couldn't afford peppameint?" Wladyslaw asked as he leaned forward some, so worried about it all a sudden. "No, but i can afford almost everything i want, could even by my way into heven i bet...or bribe the devil." Thomas told him and this made Wladyslaw scrunch up his face in confusion before relizing, he was always taught the word and a few things, but there never rely existed heven or hell, he just went with it becuse he never liked having to explain in grate details his religion just to be brushed off after an hour or so discussion. 

"Somthing the matter?" 

"Mmm...it tast very...hot and minty..." 

"That's becuse it is...hot and minty."

"Also very creamy and chocolatey."

"That's because theres cream and chocolate."

"I know but its...."

"Rich with flavor?"

"Yeah that! Rich, very rich and good." A smile came upone Wladyslaw's face as he exclaimed what he thought of it a very nice drink that went wonderfully with his pastries, he felt so sleepy after a bit of eating everything and drinking a whole mug of cocoa. "I think I ate to much, I feel so full now and I'm very tired again Tommy..." Wladyslaw told hin as he set his things aside from him. 

"Well you ate three croissants and a whole mug of cocoa, but do you feel better?" Thomas asked as he too began to drink the last buts of his cocoa. He looked up to see Wladyslaw leaning aginest the headboard, propped up on his pillows and falling asleep steadily. "Wladyslaw...Wladyslaw....Wlady?? Darling are you still awake?" Thomas touched the side of Wladyslaw's face which caused hin to jolt awake. "Hhmmmm? Hmm....whaa.." Wladyslaw muttered as he moved his head to lean into Thomas' hand, falling asleep again after getting full and things.

"Okey come here lay down and get some rest, I'll get to my own work love." Thomas muttered as he propped Wladyslaw up and build a little barrier of pillows around him, seeing him fall asleep and lightly snore, just ever so slightly and lightly. 

《《《《《《》》》》》》

Wladyslaw stretched awake, feeling rested and much better, not even a slightly sore throat or cough, he felt well rested and wonderful. 

However it was quite dark by that time, and he didn't feel Thomas in bed, this caused him to stir awake and become very worried as he didn't know where he was, and he really hoped he hadn't taken up drinking again, or worse his drugs.

So he stumbled from bed slowly and found his way out of the room, looking around the house only to find it to be empty, except for a certian little Charlie in the kitchen trying to get a late night glass of milk. 

"Hey there Charlie, where's your daddy?"

"He's in his office, he fell asleep but told me not to bug you becuse your sick...are you still sick?" He asked as he watched Wladyslaw pour a small glass of milk for him and happily drink it all up.

"Mmm...no not anymore I got lots of rest, but I'm gonna get your dad and take him to bed, but first you need bed too! Come on finish up the milk and I'll take you to bed." Wladyslaw happily washed the empty glass out and left it to dry and picked Charlie up who clung to him. "No! No I dont wanna sleep in my bedroom, theres a weird sound outside my window and it's not a bird or anything! Sounds like someone walking!" Wladyslaw stopped when he heard that.

Charlie was just across the hall from Thomas' room, and Wladyslaw was down the hall from them but had been sleeping in Thomas' bed for a while now, but it would be hard to try anything with them. Unless, Thomas had enemies, which he very well might, and Wladyslaw just doesn't know. 

"Okey, did you tell your daddy about it?" He asked and Charlie nodded his head. "I did and he's been in his office ever since and yelling on the phone and it's not fun!" Wladyslaw took Charlie back downstairs and make him some cocoa and sat him in his lap for a bit just holding and comforting him as he drank, talking here and there about his day and if it was fun. Chalrie had a great day, he bad managed to play with horses and do what he wanted most of the day before Thomas gave him a bath and set him to bed.

"That sounds wonderful! I...well sleep all day sadly, I didn't feel good was all...but hey, let's go put you in the big bed with me and then I'll take your daddy up to bed alright?" Charlie sleepily nodded his head and Wladyslaw put him in his room, feeling to worried tonput him in Thomas's fornthe night. Then he went down to Thomas' office and woke him up from his desk and nearly died when a gun was pulled on him. 

"THOMAS!" 

"I'm sorry I thought you were asleep still and and an intruder!"

"Fucking! Thomas shame!! Now come on it's time for bed, and charlie said somthing about he-"

"I know I called several people to see what was going on and see what the matter was, but nothing it could just be an animal...but I'll watch him tonight in my room."

"No it's okey, I'm already watching him I put him to bed in my room just incase it is a person, you never know, they could try somthing...now come on let's get to bed." Thomas leaned into the arms of Wladyslaw as he leaned him to his own room, Wladyslaw's room which surprisingly the bed was very large in comparison to Thomas'...then again, it was a guest room tucked away the roof of the room just barely slanted in a conor and the bed right against it, the closet and chest with clothes no doubt and a laundry basket with new clean ones. A dresser filled with various novels on top and his hat on the coat rack by it, and his bible. There was also a coat he failed no noticed the day before. A bray coat, gray green one? It had the marks of a captain on them, nothing else, just markings of a captain.

Who did Wladyslaw get that from? He didn't know, he was so tired but the room, was so warm and welcoming that he couldn't help yawning and crawling in bed, to be greeted by charlie who laid fast asleep there. Then came Wladyslaw who feel asleep right by him happily the three feeling, all having thier share of peppermints and cream of the day. Even if charlie took to sleeping on Wladyslaw's chest and having Thomas' hand on his back. They were all so tired, so sleepy and tired they wouldn't even stirr during the night, and not a thing was heard except the ocassional sound of perhaps rain or distant plains.

It was a wonderful night, and any worries would be gone by morning hopefully. All Wladyslaw knew was that he felt so loved in that moment, so funxctiong and like he had a family. Even if Charlie only saw him as a nanny or care taker who played piano, he knew thomas thought of this strange unit as a new found family. Nothing could ever change this, not once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this was....written back in November when I was trying to get back into writing after really bad writers block, but then it got delayed due to faint sickness...so went to the doctor, and I have another case of Covid, and they think it's a worse case than the last one since it's so suddle or somthing, idk I forgot I fucking fell asleep in the parking lot while my mom got the prescription filled and keep forgetting where I was, but I got this chapter out...maybe idk. I have to have an inhaler every now and then now and like 4 diffrent pills and a cough medicine that tast bad....  
I  
t'll be better soon, I'm sorry for the delay there was school, christmas, other things and no motivation to write now sickness again, I'm sorry for such a wait however! I do hope the chapter was good tho!


	12. UPDATE NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apolize about this, and I'm really sorry.

So this sadly isn't a chapter.  
It's just an update.

I love this fic, and have ideas for it! I have thoughts and all that, but I can't write right now.

I've tried small writings, but mostly all I can do are little margin notes that have no real meaning and are incohesive thoughts. I at first just took a break from it, and things give myself a rest for it all since it was a burnout period.  
  
But then I just, never went back to writing, and I can, it just takes hours, and well, currently...I'm a hella depressed bitch.

I recently convinced my mom to take me to therapy, but they aren't doing much, and she bitched and bitched about having to take me so much that I just stopped going, and she never called back to make another appointment.

I'm just tired, stressed, depressed and now my joints are sore and pop a lot, and my jaw and mouth hurt like hell.  
  


I'm attempting to do other stuff, like my art and small little short ideas and short comics with a small plot just to get back into things.  
But mostly I've been doodling, slowly making a better plot for this fic, and then just escaping into the world of animal crossing.  
  
  
I hope to update soon, but this along with many of my other works are on a severe hautis, just for right now, but I should be back soon.

I hope y'all are having a great time, and just remember this little fic in the back of your minds, and things. I hope to update soon, and if anything hopefully within a few days.  
I can't guarantee tho, but hopefully, I will get something out.

Have a great day, and have fun, do your hobbies and chill, yeah just do that, be safe and get any therapy if needed, get help with pains and things, have a wonderful day, week, night, all that good jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a Tumblr and wants to contact my Tumblr, it's here and you can message me freely, you don't have to but you can.  
https://arwyn-the-cyrptic-bisexural.tumblr.com


End file.
